Welcome to Toronto and Degrassi Community School
by Lexi1981
Summary: Take place during season one and is part of a series for my version of Degrassi TNG and Degrassi the next class. I add the characters of Bethany Abigail Sage, Elizabeth Eden Cortez, Nicholes Sage/Cameron, Gabriella Cardinal, Stephaine (Sage) and Carlos Cortez Bethany and Elizabeth parents. All the characters from season 1 and 3 in this one will appear at some point in fan fiction.
1. Chapter One: National Gymnastic champion

Disclaimer: I do not owner Degrassi Jr. High, Degrassi High school, Degrassi the next generation, Degrassi, Degrassi the next class or the characters on the tv show. I did make up Bethany Abigail Sage, Elizabeth Eden Cortez, Nicholes Sage/Cameron and Gabriella (Gabby) Cardinal and Bethany and Elizabeth mom Stephaine and Bethany stepfather and Elizabeth father Carlos for this fan fiction and for other seasons fan fictions for my version of Degrassi the next generation. To see what the characters Bethany, Elizabeth, Gabriella and Nicholes I made up are based off of go to my profile and look under the fan fiction title, if the URL does not show up and you want to see the picture sent me an email at makeitorbreakitlove81 (gmail) with the subject URL for pictures that characters are based off of and in the email tell me which fan fiction it is for and I will send you an email with the URL for the pictures.

Author note: this fan fiction starts the first Sunday of August, which is August fifth, 2001 and takes place during the first season and summer before the second season of the show, which is the 2001 and 2002 school year. For the gymnastics routines scores in this fan fiction and future fan fictions the routines were made up using today current code of points and the score systems for the 2017-2020, which was not in place when season one of the shows aired, the 10.00 had been used during season one of the tv show. For the season of 2001-2005 I will still give the gymnast no higher then 10.00, but since they routines are base off of the new code the start value will be higher then that and when I get to the seasons that take place in 2006 and after I will be scoring the routines with the new score systems for elite level meets only and high school meets will still use the 10.00. Seeing that this is a fan fiction the rule about the gymnast having to be sixteen to compete in the worlds or Olympic games is not in place in this fan fiction or one after this fan fiction, I am change the rule to the gymnast has to be at lest fifteen years old to compete in world and Olympic games. For the score of vault I am just going to add the two vaults total together then divided by two for a total average of both vaults.  
In addition when I get to season six and seven of the tv show the two seasons will become season six, season eight and nine because season seven, season ten and eleven because season eight, season twelve and season thirteen becomes season nine and then season ten would be season fourteen in show time line and then Degrassi next class, but since I am going to put the season together to form one season for seasons' 6-13 the time jump is not going to take place in the fan fictions and that means that Clare Edwards, Becky Baker, Hannah Belmont, Liam Berish, Wesley Betenkamp, Alli Bhandari, Mike Dallas, Connor DeLaurier, Jess Martello, Jenna Middleton, and Dave Turner were born in the year in 1993 like in the time line from Degrassi the next generation from season one, which means that the students' twelfth grade year of school is during the 2010 and 2011 school year and they are not the class of 2014 and as of right now I am thinking that Imogen Moreno is and Drew Torres will be retaking they senior year like in the tv show but that could change if I come up with a better story line for them and all but two of them start ninth grade during the fall of 2007. The Class of 2009 is born in the year 1991 and is Sav Bhandari, Chantay Black, Leia Chang, Blue Chessex, Anya MacPherson, Zane Park, Holly J. Sinclair and Riley Stavros. Class of 2010 is born in 1992 and it is Bianca DeSousa, Eli Goldsworthy, Marisol Lewis, Jake Martin, Katie Matlin, Mo Mashkour, Owen Milligan and maybe Fiona Coyne who is retaking her senior year like in the tv show, but I have not made my mind up on that yet. The class of 2015 is Maya Matlin, Tiny Bell, Grace Cardinal, Winston Chu, Damon, Miles Hollingsworth III, Tristan Milligan, Zig Novak, Goldi Nahir, Esme Song, Zoë Rivas, Jonah Haak who was born in 1996 and held back and Victoria Santamaria (Tori) that was also born in 1996 and had to repent fourth grade and all but two of the class were born in 1997. Maya start in season eleven, which in this storyline of fan fictions would be in season eight and Maya and her class would be in seventh grade during the 2009/2010 school year. The class of 2016 is Frankie Hollingsworth, Hunter Hollingsworth, Lola Pacini, Shay Powers, Baaz Nahir, Yael Baron and Vijay Maraj and they were born in 1998 and one last small note we all know that Emma was born in June of 1989, I have chosen the day of June sixth as her birthday.

Chapter One: National Gymnastic championship  
On Sunday, August 5, 2001 at nine o'clock in the morning Christine Nelson, Emma Nelson and Manny Santos are taking they seats in the center of the first row of the stands at the Wasaga Beach sports arena for the second day of the junior elite Canada national gymnastics championships and the three of them are sitting are right in front of the platform the spring floor exercise mat is set up on, which is the west section of the stands. The vault table is set up on the platform on the east section of the stands and when the gymnast lands the vaults will be at the northeast end of the arena. The uneven bars are in front of the north end of the arena with the low bar in front of the stands at the north end of the arena and the balance beam is at the south end of the arena. Manny, Emma and Ms. Nelson are wearing lite blue jeans and lavender tee shirts that say team Bethany Sage and Elizabeth Cortez in dark purple with a picture of Bethany and Elizabeth under each of their names on the front of the shirts. A young teen boy named Sean Cameron walks down the row and he sits down on the seat next to Christine Nelson right and Sean is wearing a pair of old fade blue jeans with holes in the knees and a white tee shirt that says team Bethany Sage and Elizabeth Cortez in black across the front and pictures of Bethany and Elizabeth under each of their names. Emma is sitting on her mom left and Manny is sitting next to Emma. Emma looks around her mom and at Sean.

"Are you Sean Cameron?"

"Yeah who is asking?"

"Emma Nelson, I am Bethany Sage's half sister."

"It is nice to meet you, Emma and I guess you know that I and your half sister use to date."

"You are not date anymore?"

"No, we decide it was best to end the relationship, because she is moving in with her half sister and her half sister mother and is going to start training at the national training center in Toronto and needs to focus on her gymnastics not dating a boy, but we are still friends and that why I am here supporting Bethany and her other half sister Elizabeth. Who did you come with Emma?"

"I came with my mom that you are sitting next too and my best friend Manny Santos."

"Nice to meet you Manny and Ms. Nelson."

"(Manny and Ms. Nelson) nice to meet you Sean."

"Manny and Emma do either of you do gymnastic?"

"Yes Manny and I both does gymnastics, I will never be an elite gymnastic I am not talent enough I just want to make my junior high and High school teams, but Manny just misses making it to the national championships this year."

"Manny are you going to try to make it to the Olympic?"

"I would love too, but right now my goal is to make it too national next year and make the junior national team and then the senior national team."

Emma, Manny and Sean stop talking because the gymnasts and coaches walk out from the hallway leading to the locker rooms and walk over to the chairs that are by each of the events. Sean, Emma, Manny and Ms. Nelson see Bethany Abagail Sage who has medium brown hair that comes to the center of the humerus, medium olive skin complexion seeing that it is summer, during the winter it is light olive and she has brown eyes with a roundish almond eye shaped with eyebrows that have slight curve, a thin upper lip and has a full lower lip, an inverted triangle heart-shaped face, a small bulb-shaped nose and has an inverted triangle shaped body and she is five feet one inch tall. Emma, Manny, Ms. Nelson and Sean then see Elizabeth Eden Cortez who looks very mature for only being twelve years old as of June sixth, which is the same day Emma Nelson was born and in fact Elizabeth looks a little older then Bethany. Elizabeth has dark brown hair that comes down to her elbows, inverted triangle heart-shaped face, dark brown eyes with roundish almond eye shape, round eyebrows, a small bulb shaped nose, full lips and inverted triangle body. In addition Elizabeth is the same height as her half sister Bethany, but her skin complexion is a darker olive tone in summer and medium olive tone in winter. Sean, Manny, Emma and Ms. Nelson notice that Bethany and Elizabeth have they hair French braid and are both wearing a shine lite blue long sleeved leotard with a round neckline and a gold maple leaf on the center of the chest of the leotard. In addition on the left sleeve of the leotards it says Wasaga Beach all star in gold. Manny looks at Emma and start to talk.

"When you showed me the picture of Stephaine Sage with your mom the summer before the two of them started they eighth grade year of school, I did not believe you when you said that Bethany looks just like her mom did at that ages or that Elizabeth looks a little older then her older sister, but you were right about both."

"Manny stop talking to Emma and watch the gymnasts warm up, there will be tons of time to talk when the competition is over and we are on the way home."

"Yes Ms. Nelson."

Ms. Nelson, Emma, Sean and Manny then see the Senior national champion Ksonia Tremblay who mothers is black and father is caucasian and she has fair lite brown skin tone and is five feet one inches tall with long hair brown that is very curly and that has a radish hue that is shoulder length and has drop hood eyes shape with blue eyes, a small strong nose shape, downturn lips and has an hour glass body shape too. Ksonia is wearing a long sleeved leotard that has white shoulders and sleeves with three red stripes down the shoulders and the body of the leotard is red and has a squared neckline and has small gold and silver maple leaves on the body of the leotard too. Ksonia has her hair pulled back into a ponytail and has just stepped onto the red with a white outline spring floor exercise mat with Bethany, Elizabeth and the rest of the gymnasts that are starting on the floor, because Ksonia is doing an exhibition floor routine to start the competition. Five minutes later the junior gymnasts walk off the blue platforms the events are set up on and the commentator voice comes over the loudspeaker.

"Please give fifteen-year-old Ksonia Tremblay who became the senior Canada national champion in the all-around and all four event finals last weekend a loud welcome as she gets ready to start today off with a performance of her gold medal floor routine."

The audiences in the stands, coaches and the junior gymnasts all stand up and give a very loud applause for Ksonia Tremblay as she steps onto the right corner of the spring floor exercise mat and when the instrumental version of the song Hit me with you best shot from 1980 starts up Ksonia runs a few pace then does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a layout double back into a backward tucked salto to finish a perfect first tumbling pass. She then runs forward a few pace into a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring into a layout double back with a half turn and sticks the landing of the tumbling pass facing the edge of the mat. She turns on both of her feet toward her left then does a split leap with a full turn to a ring into a switch split leap with a half turn into the left corner and her back is now to the edge of the mat now. Ksonia then does a triple turn with her left leg below horizontal. She then runs forward a few pace into a roundoff into a whip half into a whip half right into a double twisting double tucked salto and sticks the third tumbling pass of the routine. She runs a few pace then does roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a double layout with a full twist in the second salto and goes right into a spilt jump with a full turn into a ring jump to end a perfect floor routine. The crowd in the stands, coaches and the junior gymnasts give Ksonia Tremblay a standing ovation. Elizabeth Cortez walks up to the steps of the platform that the spring floor exercise mat is on as Ksonia Tremblay steps off the last step of the platform. Ksonia smiles at Elizabeth and Elizabeth smiles back at Ksonia. Meanwhile over at the chairs Bethany Sage is sitting on the floor in front of the chairs with her toes pointed and is leaning forward touching her toes and is going over her floor routine in her head. Ksonia kneels down beside Bethany and start to go through her red gym bag, but cannot find what she is looking for. Ksonia looks over at Bethany and start to talk.

"Bethany Sage's do you have any tampons in your gym bag, I need to change mine soon and I seem to be out."

"Sure, hang on a second."

Bethany open up her blue gym bag and find the small box of tampons and open up the box thinking to herself that odd, I have not started my monthly this month and I miss last month too, it must be from training so hard. Bethany pulls a few tampons out and hands them to Ksonia.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Ksonia put one of the tampons in her gym bag and then grabs her warm up pants and jacket out of the gym bag. Ksonia is walking back to the locker room when Elizabeth Cortez's name comes over the loudspeaker and at the same time Elizabeth step up to the left corner of the floor mat, with her back to Sean, Manny, Emma and Ms. Nelson. The judge raises the start flag and Elizabeth salutes the judges. She then steps onto the left corner of the floor mat and when the instrumental version of the song Hit the road Jack from 1960 starts playing she runs a few pace then does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a tucked double salto forward and sticks the landing of the tumbling pass facing the edge of the mat. Elizabeth goes right into a spilt jump with a half turn so her back is to the edge of the floor mat. She runs a few pace into a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring into a layout salto forward with two and half twists and sticks the second tumbling pass. She then turns toward the corner that is on her right side and does a side spilt leap with a full turn into a switch spilt leap into ring leap with a half turn into the right corner and her back is to the edge of the mat. Elizabeth then does a full Illusion turn on her right foot, without her hands or left foot touch the mat. She then runs a few pace into a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a layout salto with triple twists, but takes a small step forward on the landing. She then runs a few pace into a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a layout salto backwards with two and half twists and sticks the landing of her last tumbling pass to end the floor routine. Elizabeth looks down at the floor as she walks over to the edge of the platform and does not look up until she has reaches the chairs that are set up on the left of the platform the spring floor mat is on and are across from the platform, her mom and coach Stephaine Cortez walks over to Elizabeth.

"That was a good routine, but Monday we will be working on the roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a layout salto with triple twists, because you seem to be having a hard time landing that tumbling pass without taking a step forward, you could not stick the tumbling pass in warm up before the competition start or when the competition started and it counted."

"It's a new pass for me and I have not been able to train it enough that way I am having issues sticking the landing."

"I know that Eliza and that why on Monday the two of us will be speeding sometime on training just that tumbling pass."

Elizabeth and Stephaine look up at the scoreboard and see that Elizabeth gets a 9.7 for her floor routine. Elizabeth looks in the stands at her father who is sitting behind Ms. Nelson and sees that her father Carlos's does not look happy, but looks mad that she did not get a score of ten. Bethany Sage walks past her mom and sister and walks over to the platform that the floor is on. A minute later Bethany is standing beside the right corner of the floor mat. She sees the judge raise the start flag and salute the judges then Bethany walks onto the mat. Bethany turns so she is facing Mrs. Nelson, Emma, Manny, Sean and her stepfather, then goes up onto pointed toes and cross her arms over her chest and when the instrumental version of the song Don't stop believing from 1980 starts to play Bethany does a double turn with her left leg hold in the spilt position into a spilt jump with two and half turns and now her back is to the edge of the mat. Bethany then runs a few pace into a roundoff into a back handspring into a full twisting double layout into a salto forward and has prefect form through the whole first tumbling pass. She then runs forward a few pace into a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a full twisting double tucked salto forward and stick the landing of the second tumbling pass. She then turns on her right foot toward the corner on her left-hand side. Bethany then does a spilt jump with a full turn into a ring into a spilt leap with one and half turns into the left corner and now her back is to the edge of the mat. Bethany runs forward a few pace into a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a double Arabian salto tucked with a half turn with prefect form throughout the whole tumbling pass and stick the landing of the third tumbling pass. Bethany runs forward into a roundoff into a layout salto backwards with triple twists into a tucked back salto and stick the landing of her last tumbling pass to end a prefect floor routine. Bethany salutes the judges and smiles at the judges too and then smiles at the crowd in the stands and sees Manny, Emma, Ms. Nelson and Sean waving at her. Bethany then walks off the spring floor mat and over to the platform steps and when she steps off the last step her mom and coach Stephaine Cortez, who is an older mature looking version of Bethany pulls her daughter into a big bear hug.

"That was the best routine of you life and it is a great way for you to start off your last competition with the Wasaga Beach all star gymnastic club, now go get ready for the vault."

"Ok."

A score of 10.00 comes up on the scoreboard for Bethany Sage and at the same time a teenage girl that is fourteen years old and in her last junior national championship and also trains at Wasaga Beach all star gymnastic club walks up beside Bethany and coach Stephaine Cortez. Manny and Emma notice that the girl has fair white skin tone, shoulder length blonde hair that is French braid and the girl has amber colored eyes, with a hooded eye shape, round eyebrows, hero shape nose, oval shape face and lean column body type and is five feet one inch tall. Bethany walks over to the chairs and at the same time the commentator voice come over the loudspeaker.

"Next up on the floor exercise is Olivia Brown and she is from the Wasaga Beach all star gymnastic club."

Olivia Brown looks at her coach and Stephaine Cortez gives her a smile, then Olivia walks over to the step of the platform then step up onto the first platform steps and a few moment later Olivia walks onto the platform. A minute later one of the judges holds the start flag up. Olivia salutes the judges and then walks onto the right corner of the floor mat. Olivia rises up on pointed toes, then put her arms out in front of her and cross the arms at the wrist with her fingers out straight. When the instrumental version of the song just the way you are from 1977 starts to play Olivia does a double turn with her right leg below horizontal into a full Illusion turn. Then run a few pace into a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into double salto picked with a full twist with almost prefect form during the double salto picked with a full twist and stick the landing of the tumbling pass. Olivia then runs forward a few pace then does a roundoff into a whip half into a whip half into a tucked double Arabian with a half twist and stick the landing of the second tumbling passes. She then does a straddler jump with three quarter turns toward the corner on her left side into a wolf jump with one and half turns and her back is now to the edge of the mat, she steps back into the corner and then start to run. After running a few pace Olivia does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a forward layout with two and half twists with prefect form and stick the landing of her third tumbling pass. Olivia runs a few pace into a roundoff into a back handspring into layout salto backwards with three and half twists and lands facing the edge of the mat and goes right into a forward layout salto with a full twist, but takes two steps backwards on the landing of her last tumbling pass. Olivia walks off the platform with a look on her face that say I could have done better, once at the chairs' Olivia start to get ready for vaults during the second rotation and a 9.6 is put on the scoreboard. At the same time Alexandra Nunez is standing at the end of the vault runway waiting to go and she is wearing a long sleeved leotard that shoulders and sleeves are white with purple swirls and the body of the leotard is shine purple. Alex's dark brown hair is just long enough for a ponytail and the hair is pulled into a ponytail with black hair clips keeping the short hair on the back of the head in place and the commentator voice comes over the loudspeaker.

"Next up on the vault is Alexandra Nunez and this is the first competition that she is compete with the girls who train at the national training center in Toronto, which as of right now is Alexandra Nunez, Mia Jones and Anastacia Valieri for the junior elite level."

One of the vault judges rises the go flag and Alex salutes the vault judges then start running down the vault runway. When she reaches the springboard, she jumps onto the springboard and jump up. She then does a half turn in flight to the vault table into a back handspring onto to the vault table. Then does a layout with two and a half twist off of the vault table and stick the landing of the vault with her back to the vault table. Alex walks back to the start of the vault runway and rechalk her hands and feet for the second vault. A minute and half later a 10.00 comes up on the scoreboard for Alexandra Nunez first vaults, Alex smiles to herself as one of the judge's raise the start flag for the second vault. Alex salutes the judges and then runs down the vault runway and when need the springboard Alex does a roundoff onto the springboard. She jumps off the springboard doing a half turn in flight to the vault table and does a front handspring onto the vault table. Alex then does a front layout with one and half twist off of the vault table with almost prefect form and take two small steps forward on the landing of the vault and she is facing the vault table on landing. A few moments later Alex hops off the platform the vault table is on and walks over to the chairs that are set up in front of the stands and a 9.7 comes up on the scoreboard for her second vault, which means she gets a 9.85 for both vaults total together. Manny, Sean, Emma and Ms. Nelson look over at the uneven bars to see who up on that event and sees a gymnast that is four foot nine inches tall and that has straight black hair that is pulled up into a tight bun. In addition the gymnast has brown eyes with an almond hooded eye shape, round eyebrows, oval face shape, a button shape nose and a inverted triangle shape body. The gymnast is wearing a long sleeved white leotard with red maple leaves on the sleeves and body of the leotard. The commentator voices come over the loudspeaker and a hush comes over the crowd.

"Thirteen-year-old Jade Li is up on the Uneven bar and she is competing for Ajax gymnastics."

The flag for Jade Li to start her uneven bars routine goes up and Jade Li salutes the judges and then jump onto the high bar and does a kip and she is facing the low bar. Jade then goes right into an Endo in an L grip into a forward Giant in a reverse grip with a full turn on her left arm. Then does a stalder backwards with one and half turns and now her back is to the low bar. Jade does a forward giant with a full turn in an inverted grip into a toe on and when at the top of the high bar let go doing a Straddle flight over the high bar, with weak form into a layout Geinger with half turn release moves and when she recatches the high bar she is facing the low bar. Jade then swing forward on the high bar and when between the high and low bars let go doing a half turn in flight down to low bar and catches the low bar in a handstand facing the high bar into a pike stalder with a half turn and now her back is now to high bar, then goes into a toe-on swing to the top of low bar then release the low bar and does a flight backwards to high bar and just very catches the high bar and when Jade gets a good grip on the high bar Jade does a hip circle backwards with a half turn and her back is now to the low bar. Jade then swings forward into a double layout backward with a full twist dismount off of the high bar and lands the dismount with her back to the bars but takes four smell steps forward on the dismount. Manny, Emma, Elizabeth and Bethany look up at the scoreboard and see a 9.4 is posted for Jade Li uneven bars routine.  
Over on the balance Beam a fourteen-year-old gymnast that is wearing a plum velvet long sleeved leotard with white swirls on the sleeves and body of the leotard is standing on the left side of the beam and at the end of the beam that is at the southeast end of the arena. Manny, Emma and Sean are looking over at the beam and see the gymnast is five feet tall, with red hair that is to her waist and pulled into a ponytail, hazel eyes with almond eyes shape, flat eyebrows, an inverted/triangle face, a tall soft nose shape, oval lips and a lean column body type and at the same time the commentator voices come over the loudspeaker.

"Next up on the balance beam is Kara Anderson."

The start flag is raise and Kara salutes the balance beam judges, then jumps onto the springboard. She jumps off the springboard into cross spilt onto the balance beam with the support from her right hand into a forward roll without hand support and when Kara's feet touch the beam Kara rise up. Then does a layout stepout into a Gainer layout stepout, then she does a split jump with a full turn into a ring leap and she is almost at the end of the beam that is at the southwest end of the arena. She then does a full turn on her right foot in a back attitude into one and half turn with left leg horizontal in front and is now facing the southwest end of beam. She steps to the end of the beam then does a pike back into a back handspring with a half twist into a front handspring into a piked front. Then Kara does an aerial cartwheel and her back is to the southwest end of the beam. Kara then does a back handspring into a two and half backward layout dismount off the beam and lands with her back to the beam to stick a prefect routine. As Kara is walking to the steps of the platform a 9.2, which is the high score her routine can get come onto the scoreboard. At the same time a voice comes over the loudspeaker.

"Next up on the vault and compete for the national training center in Toronto is Mia Jones."

An eleven-year-old with curl light brown hair that is pulled up in a ponytail is standing at the end of the vault runway. One of the vault judges holds up the start flag and Mia salutes the judge. Mia runs down the vault runway and when she reaches the springboard jumps onto the springboard then jumps up and does a front handspring onto the vault table. Mia then does a layout with one and half twists off of the vault table and stick the landing of the vault facing the vault table. As Mia is walking to the start of the vault runway a 9.8 comes up on the scoreboard. A minute later the start flag is rise into the air and Mia salutes the vault judges then runs down the vault runway. When near the springboard Mia does a roundoff onto the springboard, then jumps off the springboard and does a back handspring onto the vault table into a layout salto with a full twist off of the vault table and stick the landing of the vault facing the vault table. The next gymnast up on the vault has dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail and as she walks up the platform steps the girl smiles at Mia. Mia hop off the platform as a 9. 4 comes up on the scoreboard followed by a total of 9.6 for both vaults and a voice comes over the loudspeaker.

"Next up on vault is eleven-year-old Anastacia Valieri."

The start flag is rise into the air and Anastacia salutes the judges, then runs down the vault runway. She jumps onto the springboard then does a front handspring onto the vault table into a double front salto tucked off the vault table and stick the landing with her back to the vault table. As Anastacia is walking to the start of the vault runway, a 10.00 comes onto the scoreboard for Anastacia's first vault. A minute later Anastacia is running down the vault runway and when she is near the springboard she does a roundoff onto the springboard into a half turn in preflight to the vault table into a front handspring onto the vault table. She then does a layout front salto with a full twist off the vault table and sticks the landing of the vault with her back to the vault table. When Anastacia hops off the platform she gets hugs from her teammates and a minute later a 9.6 come up on the scoreboard for her second and a 9.8 for the total of both vaults. It is now half way through the first rotation Manny, Emma, Sean and Ms. Nelson watch the rest of the junior elite gymnasts compete on the events, as the gymnasts that already gone do stretches on the side line to stay warm up until its time for touch warm up for the second to rotation.  
Ten minutes later the gymnasts are walking to the next events and the score for the top eight gymnasts come up onto the scoreboard for everyone to see, which is Bethany Sage in first place, Alexandra Nunez in second place, Anastacia Valieri in third place, Elizabeth Cortez in fourth place, Olivia Brown in fifth place, Mia Jones in sixth place, Jade Li in seventh place and Kara Anderson in eighth place. As the gymnasts start the touch warm up for the second rotation the score for ninth place to eighteenth place comes onto the scoreboard. Once the warm up ends a few minutes later, all of the gymnasts that is not the first to go on the four events walk off the platforms, Elizabeth Cortez is first up on the vault, she is standing beside the start of the vault runway putting chalk onto her hands and waiting for the start flag. When the start flag is raise Elizabeth salutes the judges and then steps onto the end of the vault runway. She then starts to run down the vault runway pick up speed as she goes when she reaches the springboard Elizabeth jumps onto the springboard and then jumps up doing a front handspring onto the vault table into a double tucked salto off of the vault table with weak form in the air and when her feet hit the landing mat her back is to the vault table. Elizabeth takes two steps to the side of the landing mat then rise her arms to salute the judges. A few moments later Elizabeth walks to the start of the vault runway and is thinking I should have stuck the landing of that vault. As Elisabeth is rechalking her feet a 9.3 comes onto the scoreboard for her first vault. Elizabeth has just finish putting chalk onto her hands when the start flag goes into the air. She salutes the judges and then steps onto the end of the vault runway. Elizabeth takes a deep breath and then runs down the vault runway, when near the springboard Elizabeth does a roundoff onto the springboard into a back handspring onto the vault table. Elizabeth then does a layout with two and half twists off the vault table, but pike her legs and when both of her feet hits the mat takes several large steps back and her back is almost touching the vault table. A few moments later Elizabeth hops off the platform and walks over to the chairs and does not see the score for her second vault but does see the total for the two vaults, which is 9.2. Elizabeth sits down on a chair and takes a few moments to go over her two vaults in her head. At the same time Bethany is running down the vault runway, when she reaches the springboard she jumps off the springboard and then does a front handspring onto the vault table. Bethany then does tucked double salto off the vault table with prefect form and stick the land of the vault with her back to the vault table. A few moments later Bethany is walking up to the chalk bin and a 10.00 comes onto the scoreboard for her first vault. A minute later Bethany is running toward the vault table and springboard, when near the springboard Bethany does a roundoff onto the springboard then does a back handspring onto the vault table into a double twisting layout off the vault table with perfect form through the whole vault and sticks the landing of the vault facing the vault table. As Bethany hops off the platform a 9.9 comes up for her second vaults and the total for the two vaults come up and it is a 9.95. Bethany and Elizabeth start to get ready for the uneven bars and Emma, Manny, Sean and Mrs. Nelson start watching the other events as the second rotation continue. At the end of the second rotation the standing for the top eight comes onto the scoreboard, the gymnasts, coaches and crowd looks at the scoreboard to see that Bethany Sage is still in first place. In addition Alexandra Nunez is in second place, Anastacia Valieri is in third place, Mia Jones is in fourth place, Jade Li is in fifth place, Olivia Brown is in sixth place, Elizabeth Cortez is in seventh place and Kara Anderson is in eighth place.  
The gymnasts are moving to the events they are preforming on in the third rotation, so the gymnasts can do touch warm up on the four events and at the same time Manny and Emma goes to the concession stand to get drinks and snacks for them, Ms. Nelson and Sean. The last gymnasts up on each of the events are first to warm up. Bethany and Elizabeth are at the chalk bin and the girls are putting chalk onto they hands. Bethany looks up at her little sister and can see that Elizabeth is worried about something.

"Eliza is everything all right?"

"Yes, I just take steps on the floor after my third tumbling pass and after my vaults and I should have been able to stick the landing on all three."

"You are coming back from an injury and have not had a lot of number under your belt for vault and floor the last two months, you have only been training full routines on vault and floor two and half weeks, do not be so hard on yourself."

"But father is not going to be happy with me tonight."

"Mom will not let him do anything to you, just go to your bedroom when you get home and only come out when you have too."

"Ok, we should get in line for warm up."

Bethany and Elizabeth go and join the rest of the gymnasts that are on uneven bars and wait for they turn to go. Emma and Manny get back to they seats as the gymnasts that are not up first are walking off the platforms. Emma's hand Sean large cup of Mt. Dew to her mom and Ms. Nelson hands the pop to Sean and then Emma hand her mom Sean nacho. As Ms Nelson hand Sean his snack Emma takes the cup with a large Diet Pepsi out of the lite brown cardboard cup holder on her lap Mrs. Nelson then take her pop, then Manny pass Emma a cardboard holder that has French fries in it that is for Ms. Nelson. A few moments later Emma and Manny are eating they deep fried mushrum and drinking they diet Mt. Dew when Elizabeth Cortez salutes the uneven bar judges. Elizabeth mounts the uneven bars doing a jump with extended body into a handstand on the low bar and is facing the high bar into a Weiler kip with a half turn into a regular grip and now her back is to the high bar. She goes right into a toe on swing to top of the low bar then release the low bar and does a flight backwards with a half turn and catches the high bar with her back to the low bar, with prefect form on all the skills she has done so far. Elizabeth then puts her feet onto the high bar and does a pike sole circle backward to the top of the high bar then release the bar and does a counter straddle reverse hecht over the high bar and then recatches the high and swing to the top of the bar. Once at the top she releases the high bar doing a piked Tkatchev salto over the high bar and recatches the high bar after doing her second prefect release skills. Then does a piked stalder with half turn into a reverse grip and she is now facing the low bar into a forward giant with a full turn in an inverted grip into a cast to the top of high bar then release the high bar doing a salto forward straddle and recatches the high bar. Then she swings forward and when between the low and high bar she releases the high bar and does a layout salto down to the low bar. She catches the low bar and puts her feet onto the low bar and does a toe on circle to the top of the low bar then release the bar doing a flight backward with a half turn and catch the high bar with her back to the low bar. Elizabeth then swings forward when almost at top of high bar release bar doing a layout salto with one and half turns over the high bar and recatches the high bar facing the low bar into a swing backwards and when at the top of the high bar release the bar doing a tucked double salto with half turn dismount and stick the landing with her back to the uneven bars to end a prefect routine and she is happy that the extra time that she spent working on uneven bars when recover from a hyperextended right knee has payed off. At the same time Bethany walks up the steps of the platform because she is the next gymnast to go on the uneven bars and when she steps onto the platform Bethany gives her half-sister a hug.

"Great uneven bars routine."

"Thank you and good luck on your routine."

At the same time a 10.00 comes up on the scoreboard for Elizabeth uneven bar routine. The two sisters smile at each other and then Elizabeth walks down the steps of the platform and Bethany start to chalk up at the chalk bin, as she waits for the start flag. A minute later Bethany is running toward the springboard and the uneven bars, when she near the springboard Bethany does a roundoff onto the springboard then push off the springboard doing an Arabian salto over the low bar and catches the high bar with her back to the low bar. Then Bethany swing backwards when between bars release high bar doing a straddle flight down to the low bar and catches the bar in a handstand then does a Weiler kip with a half turn into a regular grip and now back is to the high bar into a clear hip swing to the top of the low bar then release the low bar doing a flight backwards with a half turn up to high bar and catches the high bar with her back to the low bar. Bethany goes right into a swing forward and when at top of the high bar release the bar doing a staddle Tkatchev salto over the high bar and then recatches the high bar. She does a cast swing to top of the high bar, then Bethany releases the high bar doing a straddle salto over the high bar and recatches the high bar. She goes right into a clear hip circle to top of the high bar, then release the bar doing a counter a straddle over the high bar. Bethany catches the high bar and then does a forward giant in a l-grip with a full turn on her right arm, when the full turn is over she regrabs the high bar with both hands then does a stalder backwards with one and half turns and now she is facing the low bar. Bethany then puts her legs between her arms and her legs are out straight and she does a jam to the top of the high bar into a handstand, then swing backward to top of the high bar and releases the high bar doing a straddled Tkatchev salto with a half turn over the high bar. Bethany then catches the high bar with her back to the low bar. Bethany swing forward to her shoulders is level with the high bar then release the high bar does a layout salto with a triple twisting dismount and stick the dismount with her back to the bars to end a prefect uneven bars routine. A minute later Bethany is getting ready for the balance beam, which is her last event when a 10.00 comes up on the scoreboard. The rest of the third rotation seems to be going bye fast for the gymnasts, coaches and people watching in the stands. The standing for the top eight comes onto the scoreboard and in first place is Bethany Sage. In second place in Anastasia Valieri, third place is Alexandra Nunez, fourth place is Mia Jones, fifth place is Jade Li, sixth place is Olivia Brown, seventh place is Elizabeth Cortez and last place is Kara Anderson. The gymnast moves to the last event they are on and start the touch warm up for the last rotation of the competition. Ms. Nelson uses the break before the last rotation starts to use the restroom and Manny and Emma talks to each other. Sean watches the gymnasts on the balance beam warm up for the event. Bethany sees Sean watching her and smile in his direction and he smiles back at Bethany. Elizabeth Cortez is the last to warm up on the beam because she is up first.  
Ms. Nelson sits down in the stands at the same time the judge with the start flag in her hand puts the flag into the air. Elizabeth who just finished putting chalk on her hands walks over to the side of the beam and the springboard that is nearest to the stand at the south end of the arena and Elizabeth back is to the crown sitting in the stands at the south end of the arena. She salutes the judges then steps onto the springboard and does a small jumps then mount the beam on her shoulders in a sideway position on the beam with her arms under the balance beam and then does one and half turns in a neck roll toward her right side. Then she sits down on the beam with her legs bent in front of her and feet on the beam looking at the end of the beam and back is toward the end of beam she mounted from, then Elizabeth does a back walkover from an extended tuck sit on the beam. Then she does a pike back salto into an aerial walkover to her right foot into pike front with a tuck off from two feet that take her to the end of the beam into a tuck Arabian salto with a half twist sticking the landing of the prefect skill and is facing the end of the beam she mounted from. Elizabeth then does full turn on her right foot with her left leg bent and the foot at knee height into a double turn on her right foot. Then does a wolf jump with a full turn into a switch split leap with a half turn and is facing the end of beam she is at, then does a full twisting layout back to the center of the balance beam then runs toward the end of beam and push off the end of the beam into a tucked double front salto dismount and sticks the landing of the dismount with her back to the beam, which end a prefect balance beam routine. As Elizabeth walks up to the chairs her name and a 10.00 come up onto the scoreboard for her balance beam routine and at the same time Bethany Sage is putting chalk onto her feet. A minute and a half later Bethany salute the balance beam judges then runs toward the springboard at the end of beam that is on the southeast side of the arena. Bethany jumps up onto the springboard then push off the springboard doing a cartwheel through to a chest stand into swing down onto the balance beam and she is facing the end of beam that she mounted from. Now Bethany brings both of her legs up and set the legs onto the balance beam, then Bethany bent her knees and at the same time places her feet onto the beam into a back walkover from an extended tuck sit. Bethany does a full illusion turn on her right foot into a full turn with her left leg bent and foot at knee height with pointed toes. Then Bethany does a spilt jump with a full turn into a spilt leap with a full turn. Bethany does a tucked Arabian salto with a half twist and now her back is to the end of beam she mounted from into a full twisting back salto. She then does a Roundoff and she is facing the end of the balance beam that she mounted the beam from and goes right into a back layout stepout salto into a Gainer layout step out and is half way to the end of the beam into a front pike salto with a take off from two feet. Then does a back aerial roundoff and now her back is to the end of the beam that she came from and she goes right into a back handspring into Gainer triple twists dismount and stick the land of the dismount facing the end of the beam to finishes a prefect routine and it is also a prefect end to the competition. As Bethany is walking down the platform steps, a 10.00 comes onto the scoreboard for her balance beam routine. Bethany walks over to the chairs and Elizabeth walk over to her half sister and gives her a hug. A few minutes later Bethany and Elizabeth are sitting on the floor wearing lite blue velvet pants and jacket and on the back of the jacket it says Wasaga Beach all star gymnastic club in gold studs with a gymnastic doing a back walkover in gold studs under the club name. Bethany is watching Mia Jones on the uneven bar and Manny, Emma, Sean and Ms. Nelson are watching Olivia Brown on the beam and Elizabeth is looking around the arena.  
At ten minutes after eleven o'clock, the last gymnast on the floor exercise finishes her routine and the judges get to work. Three and half minutes later the top eight gymnasts score for the junior national championship comes onto the scoreboard. The coaches, gymnasts and people watching in the crowd looks up at the scoreboard to see Bethany Sage is in first place, in second place is Alexandra Nunez, third place is Anastacia Valieri, fourth place is a tie between Elizabeth Cortez and Jade Li. In fifth place is Mia Jones, sixth place is Kara Anderson and in eighth place is Olivia Brown. At the same time members of the Canada gymnastic government staff are set the award platform onto the center of the spring floor mat. A few minutes later Bethany Sage, Alexandra Nunez and Anastacia Valieri are standing behind the award platform and the commentator voice comes over the loudspeaker.

"The president of Canada gymnastic is giving out the medals today and once first place, second place and third place medals are giving out please stands up for the playing of the national anthem. The gold medal is going to Bethany Sage's who is from Wasaga Beach all star gymnastic club."

At the same time Bethany step up onto the first place section of the award platform and lean forward and the president of Canada gymnastic, which is elder man that has brown eyes. In addition he has gray hair and is six feet tall. The president of Canada gymnastic puts the gold medal around Bethany's neck and then the senior national champion hands Bethany's a bouquet of red roses. The two gymnasts smile and Bethany holds the flowers at waist height and is holding her breath to keep from smelling the roses, which she is allergic too. At the same time the president of Canada gymnastic is putting the silver medal around Alexandra Nunez next and then he put the bronze medal around Anastacia Valieri's neck as the senior national champion gives Alexandra Nunez her bouquet of red roses. After Anastacia gets her bouquet of red roses, everyone stands up and then the Canada national anthem starts to play. When the national anthem is over, a photographer gets to work taking pictures of Bethany, Alexandra and Anastacia together then picture of each of the gymnast by themselves and Manny, Emma and Ms. Nelson head to the restroom and Sean heads home.


	2. Chapter two: Moving on

Chapter two: Moving on

It has been a half hour since the award ceremony at the Canada junior national elite gymnastic championship ended. Emma, Ms. Nelson and Manny are waiting near the front doors of the arena for Bethany Sage, who is moving into Emma and Ms. Nelson's house this afternoon. Bethany walks over to Manny, Emma and Ms. Nelson and at the same time Manny, Emma and Ms. Nelson notice that Bethany has the bouquet of red roses in her arms and her gym bag is on her right shoulder. Ms. Nelson, Emma and Manny also notice that Bethany is now wearing a pair of white tennis shoes too and when Bethany reach Emma, Ms. Nelson and Manny, Ms. Nelson is the first to talk. In addition Ms. Nelson walks up beside Bethany and put her arm around her goddaughter, who look a little sad and this make Bethany smile.

"Are you ready to go, because it is a two-hour drive south to Toronto?"

"I just need to get my two duffel bags and two boxes out of the truck of my mom and stepfather SUV Ms. Nelson."

"Your stepfather, Emma, Manny and I already put your bags and boxes into my car."

"Then I am ready to go."

The four of them walk to the doors of the arena, Ms. Nelson open up one of the door and then walk out of the arena. A few moments later the four of them are walking over to Ms. Nelson black 1996 volkswagen golf GTI in the parking lot. Ms. Nelson open up the back hatch and Bethany set her gym bag and the bouquet of red roses into the back of the car. Ms. Nelson pick up the bouquet of red roses and puts then into a plastic vase that is set in a plastic storage box that has mostly hair supplies and two vases in it, so the roses do not get damaged on the ride home. A few minutes later Ms. Nelson is turning left out of the parking lot and then starts driving down the street. Manny and Emma are sitting in the back of the car, which has dark gray interior and Bethany is sitting on the passenger seat and she is looking out the windows watching the stores and the few restaurants pass by on the left side of the road and then start looking out the passengers' window at the bench. At the same time Manny leans between the two front seat and looks at Bethany.

"So Bethany's what have you been up to since you move to Wasaga Beach four years ago, which was the summer before your fourth grade year of school, so your mom could open up a gymnastic club there?"

"Not that much just school, doing gymnastics and I date a boy name Sean for a while, but we are no longer dating and sometimes I would go to the beach."

"That all you were doing?"

"There is not a lot to do in a small town."

Manny stops talking to think about what she wants to say next and at the same time Ms. Nelson drive by Wasaga Beach all star gymnastic club. Manny and Emma look at the building that Wasaga Beach all star gymnastic club is in and see on the window that is on the left side of the double doors is a blow up a picture of Bethany and the current senior national champion that also train there on the window. On the window that is on the right side of the double doors is a blow up a picture of Elizabeth with her mother on the day that the club open up. Manny start talking to Bethany again right after Ms. Nelson pass Wasaga Beach all star gymnastic club and the whole two hours ride to Toronto Manny keep asking Bethany question about her life in Wasaga Beach and about dating Sean Cameron. Bethany is happy when Ms. Nelson pulls her car up in front of the red brink two story apartment building that has two apartments on the first floor and two apartments on the second floor and the wooden staircase that lead to the balcony of the second floor is on the left side of the building if standing in front looking at the building. Once Ms. Nelson has put the car into parked, she gets out and then pull the driver seat forward since the car is a two door car and Manny is sitting behind the driver seat. Manny gets out of the car and smiles at Ms. Nelson.

"Thank you for letting me come with you and Emma today and yesterday."

"You are welcome Manny."

Manny walks up to the apartment building and then walks up the steps of the front porch. Then walks over to the door that is on the right side of the building and at the same time Manny pulls her key out of her right jean pocket. A few moments later Manny open up the door of the apartment she lives in. Ms. Nelson gets back into her car and four minutes later Ms. Nelson pulls up in front of a two story brick Victorian row house that had been painted green. A minute and half later Ms. Nelson is opening the back hatch of her car and once the hatch is opened, Bethany's grab her gym bag and put the strap of the gym bag on her right shoulder. Then Bethany grabs her large purple duffel bag and puts the strap of the bag onto her right shoulder with her gym bag. Bethany grabs a medium size purple duffel bag and put the strap of the bag onto her left shoulder. Bethany stacks the two cardboard boxes on top of each other and then picks up the cardboard boxes. Mrs. Nelson grabs the bouquet of red roses and then close the hatch of the car. At the same time Emma runs over to the front door of the house, which has a wooden frame that painted a deep blue, with two frosted glass windows on each side of the door and has a large frosted glass window that is full length of the door inset into the middle of the door. Emma unlocks the front door of the house and Bethany start walking toward the house and notices that the frame of the windows on the first and the second floor of the house is painted red and the thin frame around the door and the window above the door are painted red too. Bethany's walk up the steps of the small front porch and a few moments later walks onto the porch. Emma smiles back at her older half sister and hold the front door open for Bethany.

Bethany walks past Emma and then walks into the house, which entrance hall and small hallway leading into the kitchen walls are painted orange. The entryway to the living room is to the left and has been painted a dark green. The staircase to the second floor is against the wall on the right and across from the front door. Bethany looks up the stairs and sees the second floor hallway is painted orange too. Bethany looks into the living room and sees the wall at the front of the house is painted a lite green and so is the wall the entryway is on, the wall across from the door is painted a yellowish orange. Bethany then notices that the wall that the entryway to the kitchen is located on is painted orange, which is the far wall on the right if standing in the doorway for the living room that is off the entrance hall of the house. She notices by the front wall of the house there is a red comfortable looking armchair that is round and the armchair is in front of the bay window and there is a tan couch is in front of the wall across from entryway to the living room and the tv stand and tv is up against the center of the wall across from the couch and to the right side of the living room entryway from the entrance hall if standing in the entryway.

Bethany start walking through entrance hall and pass the staircase, then walk into the small hallway and toward the kitchen. Once in the kitchen she sees the walls are painted green and the windows trim have been painted yellow and there is a built-in china cabinet located on a small wall on the right-hand wall, which is painted a lite yellow if standing in the entryways. Bethany notices a round kitchen table and chairs that have been painted a lite green and are in front of the wall on the left side of the entryway from the living room and across from the kitchen table is a base cabinet with one drawer under the counter top and one cabinet under the drawer and there is a butcher block counter top, then there is a white stove and oven range and more base cabinets with five drawers and five cabinets with a butcher block counter top and in the center under the window is a metal double kitchen sink inset into the counter top and a white refrigerator and then the back door is on the right side of the refrigerator. Bethany notices that the trims of the back door and door itself have been painted yellow. Bethany also notices that there are upper cabinets on the left side of the window that is on the wall across from the hallway and living room entryways to the kitchen and the cabinets are on either side of the stove and oven range and above the range too. The upper cabinets and base cabinets have been painted yellow too, at the same time Mrs. Nelson and Emma walk up behind Bethany who is looking around the kitchen. Bethany stop looking around the kitchen and walk over to the door to the basement, which is on the wall across from the back door of the house, in addition the basement door is behind the built-in china cabinet and under the staircase to the second floor. At the same time Ms. Nelson grabs a glass flower vase from the china cabinet and walks over to the counter tops and she set the vase and roses by the kitchen sink and Emma runs over to the basement door.

Once at the basement door, Emma open up the door for Bethany and Bethany smiles at Emma. Bethany then walks through the door and onto the landing at the top of the basement staircase. She starts walking down the basement staircase and when she reaches the last step of the staircase, she steps off of the step into a small hallway. Emma and Mrs. Nelson walk up behind Bethany and Emma starts to talk.

"The pocket door to your right leads into the utility/laundry room and the hot water heater and furnace is under the staircase in that room. In addition the washer machine, dryer and the laundry room sink are on the wall across from the door and on the walls on either side of the door are counters to fold clothing on. The door across from the stairs leads to a guest bedroom and bathroom and your bedroom is the door at the end of the hallway that is on the left side and there is a connected bathroom too. The air conditioner unit is connected to the house outside and is on the left side of the back door if standing in front of the door and looking at the door."

"You did not need to finish the whole basement, Ms. Nelson."

"I have been meaning to do it for years now and it was no trouble at all Joey Jeremiah and Archibald Simpson help me do all this and Emma helped me pick out the paint colors for your bedroom and bathroom. Beside I know you would not want your bedroom to be open and shared with the utility and laundry area. Beside you need a bedroom and bathroom and Emma and I need a guest room, which mean Emma does not have to give up her bedroom when guest are staying with us."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Emma runs over to the door that at the left end of the small hallway, if standing with your back to the staircase and open up the door. Bethany walks to her bedroom door and then walks into the bedroom to see that the wall across from the bedroom door is heirloom rose (a lite pink) and the rest of the walls are painted novel lilac, which are her two favorite colors. Bethany notices that on the wall across from the bedroom door on the left and right side of the wall by the corners that met up with the far left-hand wall and the far right-hand wall that there are two parts of the wall come out and there are four square units that are built into the two wall areas that are coming out and the part of the wall that comes out forms a frame around the full size captain bed that headboard is up against the center of the wall across from the bedroom door. The captain bed is white and has a bookcase headboard that has a rounded top with decorative molding and the captain bed has three large storage drawers on each side of the bed. The bookcase headboard has a long shelf on top and under the long shelf there is an area for tall items and on each side of the center are two rows of short small shelf and Bethany notice above the headboard of the bed is a black silhouette of a gymnast doing an aerial roundoff on the balance beam. Bethany then notices in the built in square units in the wall across from the bedroom door there are wicker baskets lined in a checked fabric that is pink and a lilac color that a little darker then the bedroom walls and the baskets are in the top and third units of each of wall areas that come out to form a frame around the bed.

Bethany start looking around her new bedroom and notices that in the center of the far left-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door is the door to the connected bathroom. Bethany looks over at the wall on the right side of the bedroom door and sees the double pocket doors of the closet. Then notice that on the far right-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door is a tall egress window and under the window is a restored antique 1770 Georgian fruitwood knee hole desk that has a wax patina with a cross banded top, which is over the top of two long beaded drawers and on each side of the desk are three short beaded drawers for a total of six short drawers and the drawers are fitted with brass plate handles. The key for all of the drawers is set on top of the desk in the top right corner of the desk if standing in front of the desk. In addition the desk has a shaped apron above the leg space and a recessed cupboard under the desk in the center, which the knees will be in front of when sitting at the desk and the desk is on shaped bracket feet. The height of the desk is twenty-nine inches, width is thirty-three inches and depth is twenty inches. There is also a restored antique 1770 chair made of solid fruitwood and the chair has a shape back, which means the center of the chair has a pierced back splat that has been cut into the back so there is no wood on either side and the outside frame of the back is an oval shape. At the top of the pierced back splat is rose shaped cut out. The legs of the chair are connected by a cross stretcher and are carved cabriole legs that end on ball and claw feet. In addition the seat of the chair has been upholstered in lilac and has pink, purple and red roses there was done in needlework on top of the seat.

Bethany then notices a white box with a picture of a new black dell inspiron laptop is set on top of the desk and set next to the laptop is a purple mouse and on top of the laptop box is a note. Bethany walks over to the desk and looks down at the note and start to read the note, which say Dear Bethany's I brought you this new laptop for you to use for school and homework and to keep in touch with Elizabeth and me. This laptop will be useful when you are away from home for competitions too. The laptop screen is fifteen inches and has 256MB of memory and window 98 operation system, An Intel Pentium 3 mobile processor with 850mhz speed, 40gb hard drive with a 1,44mb floppy driver 8000 that is locate on the front of the laptop on the left and a DVD-Rom drive on the left side of the laptop. In addition on the right side of the laptop is a phone plug in for internet access, there is an audio port for headphone, microphone and line-in. In addition there is VGA monitor out and S-video ports, Microsoft office 97, ATI radeon mobility m4 graphics, 2 PC card slots serial port enhanced parallel port and two USB ports and the USB ports are on the back on the left side. The A/C Power Adapter connects at the back of the laptop, I brought you a mouse so if you do not like the touch mouse pad with right and left click buttons under it, you can use the mouse that comes with a USB port that you put into the laptop, which connect the mouse to the laptop. I love you with all my heart Bethany and that is way I let you moved in with Emma and her mom because your happiest is what matter and you were not happy living with your stepfather and you should not have had to deal with your stepfather sexual abuse you for almost thirteen years, I am so sorry that it took me so long to make him stop and I wish that I could kick him out of the house, but right now I need him around to help me out because as you know I am having some serious health issues and he is help me through them. I should know more in a few days when the test results come in, when I find out what is wrong I will call you and let you know what is wrong with me, but whatever the tests results say you do not need to come back to Wasaga Beach because you are safe with Emma and her mom and do not worry about Elizabeth I am keeping an eye out to make sure Carlos keep his hand off of Elizabeth physical and sexual. You just need to keep the focus on your gymnastic and school when it starts back up next month. Love your mother. P.S. I drop the laptop off to Christine Nelson when I was in Toronto for medical tests that could not be done in Wasaga Beach. Love your mother.

Bethany walks over to the end of the bed and set the cardboard boxes down on the floor at the end of the bed, then set the duffel bags and gym bag down on the floor too. Bethany sits down on the side of the bed that is on the left-hand side of the bed, if standing at the end of the bed and Bethany notice the patch work quilt that is white and lilac and the matching pillowcases on the four pillows. Bethany starts to take her tennis shoes off and notice the hard wood floor have a medium oak stain that matches the floors on the first floor, staircases, the second floor hallway and bedrooms on the second floor and rest of the basement beside the utility/laundry room and the two bathrooms in the basement and the second floor bathroom, which all have white porcelain tile floors that match the bathroom floor on the second floors. Bethany looks through the open bathroom door, which is a pocket door that goes into the wall on the right side if standing in front of the door and looking at the door. Bethany sees that the bathtub and shower combination is up against the far right-hand wall if standing in the bathroom door and the walls around the bathtub has lilac porcelain subway tiles in a brick stack pattern that goes all the way up the wall and in the center of the far right-hand wall that is behind the bathtub there is an insert box for shampoo bottles, a soap dish et cetera, which is tiled in the same subway tiles. In addition there is a lilac shower curtain that is currently open. For the rest of the bathroom walls, the bottom half of the walls has lilac porcelain subway tiles with a thin white porcelain tile line above the lilac tiles and the top half of the walls is painted a shade of lilac that a shade lite then the subway tile, the white toilet is up against the wall across from the bathroom door and on the left side and the white square pedestal sink is between the toilet and the bathtub. Between the toilet and sink is a small plum bathroom trash can. Bethany notice on the back left side of the sink there is a lilac toothbrush stand that is round and can hold four toothbrush and on the back right side of the sink is a round lilac soap dispenser that has a polished silver chrome pump and accents and can hold up to fifteen ounces of liquid hand soap.

"I love the bedroom and bathroom Ms. Nelson and Emma."

"(Emma and Ms. Nelson) You are welcome."

"Emma let head upstairs and give Bethany sometime to herself to get settling in and take a shower if she wants to."

"That would be nice to have sometime to myself Ms. Nelson."

"Bethany's you can call me Christine or if you want too or you can call me Spike, which is the nickname your mom and the rest of my friends use when we were in school."

"I will go with Christine."

"But mom I want to spent time with Bethany."

"Emma's you have the rest of August too spent with your half sister, give her sometime to herself today to get settling in and visit some friends this afternoon."

"Fine mom."

Emma walks out of the bedroom first and then Christine Nelson walks out of the bedroom closes the bedroom door behind her and when the door is shut Bethany notice a full length mirror with a silver frame is attached to the inside of the bedroom door. Bethany finish taking off her shoes and at the same time in the kitchen Christine Nelson is putting the roses into a flower vase that she already put water in. Upstairs on the second floor Emma is sitting at her desk and has just turn on her computer and is waiting for the computer to start up, so she can get online to check her email.

A few minutes later in Bethany's bedroom, Bethany is taking off her lite blue velvet jacket. Bethany then walks over to the bedroom door and looks into the full length mirror thinking to herself what if my missed monthly and this month late monthly are not from training hard, but that I am pregnant from the night at the end of June when I and Sean had sex. Bethany turns so she is standing sideway in front of the mirror and notice that she has gain a little weight in July. Bethany turns again so she is facing the mirror and shakes her head, thinking this is stupid to think that I could be pregnant, I miss my monthly from training too hard is all. Bethany walks away from the mirror and start taking her clothing out of the duffle bags, she hangs her skirts, dress, blouses, dress pants and jeans in the closet and puts her tank top, shorts, tee shirts, bra underwear, socks and leotards in the drawers under her bed.

Twenty minutes later Bethany has finish unpacking the two duffel bags and grabs the two purple toiletry bags off of the bed. The large toiletry bag has her hair brush, toothpaste, a toothbrush and also has her bottles of mouthwash, body and face washes, shampoos and condition bottles and the five bottles are in plastic zip lock bags so if there open up the shampoo, condition, mouthwash, face wash and body wash do not get on her toothbrush or hair brush. The small toiletry bag is her makeup in the bag, Bethany walks into the bathroom and shut the bathroom door behind her. Bethany looks around the bathroom for a few moments to see if she missed anything when looking through the bathroom door and she sees that there is a built-in unit of shelves on the wall that is on the left side of the bathroom door. There are three shelves in the unit and the top shelf has lilac washcloth, the middle shelf has lilac hair towels and the bottom shelf has lilac body towels and under the bottom shelf is a wicker hamper that is lined in lilac. Bethany takes her makeup out of the toiletry bag it is in and puts the makeup onto the top shelf of the built-in wooden medicine cabinet that has been painted white and is above the white square pedestal sink. She then takes the toothbrush out of the other toiletry bag and put the toothbrush into the toothbrush holder. She takes the mouthwash out of the toiletry bag, then out of the plastic bag. Bethany's throw the plastic bag into the trash can and then set the mouthwash onto the bottle shelf of the medicine cabinet because that the only shelf with a tall space between the shelf to fit the mouthwash bottle.

Bethany stop unpacking her toiletry bags for a few moments and lean against the bathroom sink and think about the night of June twenty-ninth and then wish that night did not happen. Bethany push away from the sink and set the hair brush on the right side of the bathroom sink, then set the toothpaste on the second shelf of the medicine cabinet. Bethany close the medicine cabinet door, which has a mirror inset into the front of the door and then she puts the bottles of face wash, body wash, shampoo and the condition bottles out of the plastic bags and throw the plastic bags into the bathroom trash can. Bethany then set the bottles of face wash, body wash, shampoo and the condition bottles into the shower and notices the silver polished brass showerheads near the top of the wall and the elephant spout hand-held shower setting on a cradle, which is attach to the top of the faucet for the tub that is right above the tub and has porcelain lever handles for hot and cold water. The wall mounted shower head, the elephant spout hand-held showerhead and the faucet are all connected to each other and are on the wall across from the bathroom door. Bethany grabs a hair towel, body towel and a washcloth. Then put the towels on the polished silver chrome towel rail that is on the wall that is on the right-hand side of the bathroom door if standing in the bathroom door. At the same time Emma is opening up her email and sees that the boy she been emailing named Jordan has sent her an email. Emma open up the email and start to read it.

At two thirty-five in the afternoon Bethany is out of the shower and is standing sideway in front of the full length mirror and is wearing a pair of dark blue jean short and a white tank top with spaghetti straps and across the chest of the tank top in purple and writing in cursive it says International gymnastics camp, with a purple silhouette of the uneven bars and a gymnast doing a piked Tkatchev salto over the high bar. Bethany has her head turn toward the mirror and is starting at the reflection of herself in the mirror and notice now that she is not wearing a tight leotard and sport bra that her breasts are larger and that her strapless bra is tight then the last time she wore it and is thinking great I am going to have to buy a larger strapless bra. Bethany sets her right hand on the top of her stomach and her left hand under her stomach and notice that there is a very tiny bump, which she did not have a month ago and start to freak out. She walks away from the mirror and over to her bed. Bethany sits down on the bed and then lay back, at the same time she puts her hands over her eyes and is thinking this cannot be happening to me, I always said that I was not going to make the same mistakes my mother made in the seventh and eight grade and become pregnant. What will happen to my gymnastic career if I am pregnant? Please let me start my monthly shortly and that I do not miss it again this month. After laying on her bed for a few minutes' wishing that the bra was not so tight because it is hurting her breast, Bethany sits up and then stand up from the bed. Bethany walks back into the bathroom to comb her hair, which she just leaves down because her hair is still wet from the shower. A few minutes later Bethany walks out of the bathroom and grabs her black flip flop out of end shoe pocket on the right end of the gym bag. She put the flip flops on and then open up the top cardboard box and pulls out a small lavender purse. She unzips the front side pocket on her gym bag and pulls out her lilac wallet and also grabs her fast acting rescue inhaler for allergic induce asthma attack, which is a Ventolin albuterol inhaler that has a lite blue plastic case that the canister of asthma medication set in and the dark blue cap on the mouthpiece. She put the wallet and inhaler in her purse and then walks to her bedroom door.

A few minutes later Bethany is standing in front of Emma's bedroom door, which is the door to the left of the staircase if standing with your back to the staircase to the second floor and Emma's bedroom is at the front of the house and above the entrance hall and the living room. Bethany sees that the far left and right hand and the wall that the bedroom door is on had been painted a dark green. The top half of the wall across from the bedroom door is painted dark green, but the bottom half of the wall has wainscot that has been painted yellow and the wall areas around the dormer windows are painted orange with yellow trim around the windows. Bethany walks through the bedroom door and sees that the door frame and the door are painted yellow and that Emma has a full sized white cast iron bed, which headboard is up against the center of the far right-hand wall. Bethany also notices on the right side of the bed if standing at the end of the bed is two small wooden shelves, one shelf is above the other and there are books on the shelves. On the walls are posters and frame pictures and the wall across from the bed is a desk with a desk top computer on it and Bethany sees that Emma is sitting at the desk and her half sister is reading an email and has not notice that anyone has came into her bedroom. Bethany looks at the curtains on the windows and sees the curtains are quilt patch style and are green and blue square fabric pieces. Bethany walks up behind her half sister and sees that she is reading an email from a boy named Jordan and that he has sent Emma his picture. She then notices that Emma has starts to write back and has attached a picture of herself. Bethany walks up beside Emma on the right and lean over resting her elbows on the desk.

"Emma's I am going to go visit my friend Gabriella Cardinal. When I get home the two of us, will hang out in my bedroom and you can help me unpack my two boxes and tell me all about this boy you are email."

Emma jumps and when her butt hit the seat of the chair see turns to her right and see Bethany leaning over the desk with her elbows on the desk and resting her head in her hands and Bethany is smiling at her. Bethany sees that she scary Emma and stops smile and leaning on the desk and gives Emma a look that says I am sorry about making you jump off the chair. When Emma catches her breath, she turns toward Bethany with an upset look on her face and start yell.

"Haven't you heard of knocking before coming into someone bedrooms and that you should not read someone else personal mail or emails?"

"Yes but since your bedroom door was open I thought it would be ok for me to come into your bedroom and I did not read the email, I just notice the name of the person that sent the email and that he sent you a picture."

"Oh, sorry I yell at you Bethany. I am not use to you living here yet or you leaning beside me. It just surprises me is all, but I would love to tell you all about Jordan when you get back from your friend house."

Bethany and Elizabeth smile at each other and then Bethany walks out of Emma's bedroom and toward the staircase. Bethany sees Christine Nelson in her bedroom and that she is set a vase with the roses onto her vanity table. Bethany walks to the door of Christine Nelson's bedroom, which is across from the staircase and also across from the bathroom door, which is the first door on the right side of the staircase if your back is to the staircase and the bathroom window look out on the small front yard. Bethany looks into Christine's bedroom, which has lite green walls and notice the headboard of the bed is against the center of the far right-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door and the vanity is in the left corner of the bedroom and across from the bedroom door. Bethany then notices the curtains on the windows that looks out to the backyard are tan with orange leaves on them.

"I am going to visit my friend Gabriella for a while and then I will be home. Thank you for put the roses in your bedroom, that way the roses do not bother my allergy induced asthma."

"You are welcome and take you time visiting you friend Gabriella."

"I will."

Bethany turns away from the bedroom door and then walks away from the bedroom. She walks over to the staircase and head downstairs. A minute later Bethany is walking down the sidewalk and away from the Nelson's house. Five minutes later she walks up to the front porch of a semi detached red brick two story Victorian row house. Bethany walks up the steps of the front porch and to the house on the right side that has a bay window on the right-hand side if walking up the porch steps. When Bethany reaches the red front door she rings the door bell and a few moments later, Bethany sees a four and half your old girl with brown eyes, a fair olive complexion and dark brown hair that is to the center of her back in length and in pigtails come running to the door through the long thin glass windows on each side of the front door. Bethany also notices that the little girl who is named Grace is wearing a black dress that is to the ankle in length with cap sleeves and the dress has pink Polk dots on it and at the same time Grace open up the front door of the house, which open up into the living room of the house.

"You come, I do not believe Gabby that you would come to our house today."

"Why not I come by the hospital and see you and Gabby in July when both of you were get IV antibiotics and extra chest physical therapy for cystic fibrosis."

"Because I thought you would want to spent time with your half sister and unpack."

"I already unpack my clothing and only have two boxes that I need to unpack and I told your sister I would stop by today, so can I come into the house?"

"Hold on. I have to ask my mom."

Grace turns away from the front door and start to yell at the top of her lungs toward the back of the house and at the same time Bethany looks across the living room and through the glass French doors on the center of the wall across from the front door and see Mr. Cardinal is in his office and he is sitting at his desk. In addition Gabriella and Grace dad is type on his computer and he is wearing a long sleeved navy blue dress shirt and dark blue jeans. A few moments later Mrs. Cardinal comes, through the doorway on the right, wearing a pair of lite blue jeans and a red short sleeved blouse and smiles when she sees Bethany Sage standing on the porch.

"Grace let Bethany into the house and stop let bugs into the house."

"Ok Mommy."

Grace's step back from the door and Bethany walk into the house and looks around the living room that has beige walls, the dark gray sectional couch is in the center of the living room, with half of the back to the front window and front door and the other half of the sectional couch back is to the doorway that leads to the staircase to the second floor, the small hallway that lead to the half bath that is on the right across from the staircase and the kitchen at the back of the house and the dinning room at the front of the house and has a bay window. The tv stand and tv are up against the far left-hand wall, where the fireplace used to be located before being taking out, if standing in the front door and at the same time Grace close the front door of the house.

"Grace's you need to come into the kitchen with me because it is time to do you nebulizer Albuterol treatment, your hypertonic saline nebulizer treatment and then your Pulmozyne nebulizer treatment and then you have to do your vest."

"I do not want too."

"You need to do your treatments Grace."

"No mom, I am going to show Bethany upstairs and to Gabby's bedroom first then I will do my treatments maybe."

"Grace's your mom is right. You need to do your treatment to breathe better and to keep your lungs for getting worse. I have to take two puffs from an asthma inhaler every morning and at night to keep my lungs working there best because pollen, cat, dog and a butch of other things give me allergies induce asthma."

"Fine. I will do the treatment after show you to my sisters' bedroom."

"Thank you, Bethany."

"You are welcome Mrs. Cardinal."

Mrs. Cardinal and Bethany smile at each other and at the same time Grace grabs a hold of Bethany left hand and then pull Bethany out of the living room and through the doorway on the right. Once through the doorway Grace and Bethany turns to they left and both of they backs are to the dinning room. Grace pulls Bethany over to the staircase that is up against the left-hand wall if your back is to the dining room. Then the two of them start walking up the staircase. When the two of them reach the top of the staircase, Grace pulls Bethany onto the landing of the second floor and then past the first bedroom to the left of the staircase, which is the master suite. The bedroom part is over the living room, the sitting area is over the dinning room and the master bathroom is over the small hallway leading to the half bath and the kitchen and also over the half bath and staircase to the second floor. Then Grace pulls Bethany across the hall and by the bathroom on the right side if your back is to the staircase and then Bethany sees Grace's bedroom on the left across from the staircase and the master suite. Bethany takes a quick look through the door of Grace's bedroom and sees the walls are dark purple and are almost black. In addition on the center of the wall across from the bedroom door is a wooden daybed that has been painted white and has a roundish edge at the top of the back, foot and head end of the bed and there are white nightstands with three drawers beside each end of the daybed, in addition there are dark purple bedspread, sheets and pillowcases that are almost black on the daybed. But that all she gets to see of Grace room because Grace is now pulling Bethany up to the open bedroom door that is on the right-hand side of Grace's bedroom door and across from the staircase, which is Gabriella's bedroom. Bethany sees that her friends' bedroom walls are painted a lite teal color and have gold feathers painted on the walls too. Bethany also notices that the headboard of the gold cast iron bed is up against the center of the wall in between the two bedroom windows and across from the bedroom door. The headboard and footboard of the bed have a swirl pattern that is around the edges of the frame and up to the center of the frame where it changes to four feathers and there are black fitting sheet, unfitted sheet, pillowcases and a bedspread with gold feathers on them and there are on the full sized bed. In addition on each side of the bed are wooden nightstands that have been painted white and had gold lightly sponge painted over the white.

Sitting on the center of the bed is a teenage girl that is four feet four inches tall and has a lite olive skin complexion, lite brown eyes and roundish almond eye shape, soft angled eyebrow shape, round head shape, thin lips, a medium hero-shaped nose and an inverted triangle shape body type. In additions Gabriella's hair has been lightened and then dye a chestnut color, which is bring out red hues and that her hair comes to the bent of the elbows and is straight with a layer cut and Gabriella has no bang. Gabriella has three piecing in the lobe of her ear with silver hoop earrings in the holes. The bottom set of hoops is larger and the second set of hoops is a little smaller and the third set of hoops are a little smaller then the second set. Gabriella is wearing a tight pair of bootcut medium blue jeans and a medium teal tank top that the spaghetti straps tie at the top. Gabriella who was reading a book looks up when she hears her little sister comes into the room and see that Grace is pulling Bethany Sage into the bedroom. Gabriella also sees that Grace has a huge smile on her face, which is because showing Bethany upstairs is putting off doing her breathing treatments and that always makes the almost five-year-old happy. Gabriella close the book and then toss the book onto the bed. Then stand up and walks over to her sister and best friend, when she reaches Grace and Bethany, Gabriella pull Grace away from Bethany and then moves her little sister toward the bedroom door.

Meanwhile, Bethany notices that up against the wall on the right side of the bedroom door if standing in the door of the bedroom is a wooden desk that has been painted white and gold has been lightly sponge painted over the white and there is a matching desk chair that has a lite teal cushion on the seat of the chair and back of the chair. Bethany then notices that the closet is on the far left-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door and in the center of the far right-hand wall is a black double saucer chair and on the left and right side of the chair are wooden side tables that been painted white and then gold has lightly sponge painted over the white. On top of the side table on the left is a blue Pari Boy SX nebulizer that has a Pari LC sprint, which the handler and top half are blue and a long mouthpiece that is whitish and that is almost see through and that has a blue expiratory valve in the center of the mouthpiece. In addition the mouthpiece connects to the round nebulizer outlet that is in the center of the blue top and there is a clear nebulizer cup that is attached to the bottom with a clear tub that connects to the air intake at the base of Pari LC sprint to the nebulizer. The nebulizer is used for Colistin, Pulmozyne, Hypotonic Saline, et cetera and can hold up to 8 ml. On top of the side table that is on the right of the double saucer chair is a white vest airway clearance system Air pulse generator for the high frequency chest wall oscillation chest vest. The device has an easy to read display and at the top on the left side is the on button and the off button is on the right top side of the display. Under the display on the left is a button to control the frequency of hertz. In the center is a button to control the pressure and on the right is a button to set how long you want your treatment to be. Under the controls are the two round connections for the two air hoses of the vest. The two clear hoses for the vest are rolled up and under the side table and set on the center of the double saucer chair is a purple vest, which two hose connections on both side of the vest and the vest has four black buckles secure closure. In addition on the right side of the side table that on the right of the double saucer chair is a silver mini refrigerator, which is where Gabriella stores her Pulmozyne because it needs to be refrigeration until use and after the mini refrigerator is a small plastic gold bedroom trash can. Under the side table on the left side of the double saucer chair are three plastic storage bins. One of the bins is used to store boxes of the hypertonic saline vial and the second is use to store boxes of vials for sterile water for injection and nebulizer antibiotics Gabriella is on, which right now is inhalation Colistin for Pseudomonas aeruginosa lung infection and the third storage bin is for store boxes of alcohol wipes, boxes of syringes that are used to mixes the inhalation antibiotic.

"Gabby she is looking at your vest."

"That is fine Grace, she is just taking in the new look and layout of my bedroom."

"I have one of these vest too and it the same color and the Air pulse generator for my vest is yellow and has pink flowers on it. My vest only has two buckles secure closure. I also have a nebulizer and it looks like a ladybug and I use a face mask when I do my treatments."

At the same time Mrs. Cardinal appears at Gabriella's bedroom door and smiles at her two daughters and Bethany. Grace runs away from her older sister and runs over to her mom. Grace then jumps up into her mom arms. At the same time Mrs. Cardinal starts to talk.

"Gabby's do you want me to mix up your Colistin or are you going to do it?"

"I am going to wait to do my nebulizer treatments and vest until after Bethany leaves and I can do it myself."

"OK, but do not forget to take your last dose of Colistin tonight."

"I won't mom."

Mrs. Cardinal walks out of her oldest daughters' bedroom with Grace in her arms and Gabriella closed the bedroom door behind her mom. Gabriella then runs over to Bethany and the two teenage girls hug each other. Then the two girls go over to Gabriella's bed and sit down on the bed and Gabriella is the first to speak.

"Bethany's congratulation on becoming the Canada junior elite national gymnastic champion!"

"Thank you."

"Grace thinks that you were holding you breath after you got the roses during the award ceremony."

"Grace is right. I did not want to breathe in the pollen from the roses and end having an allergic induced asthma attack with all the people watching in the arena and on tv."

"Last year you would have had an asthma attack from just been a few feet from the roses, did you change medicines because you made it through the whole award ceremony?"

"Yes, I am taking two puffs of an advair inhaler at six o'clock in the morning and at six o'clock at night and using Ventolin albuterol inhalers for the reliever inhaler (recuse) when I do have an allergy induce asthma attack. The advair combination of Salmeterol Xinafoate and fluticasone prorionate seems to be working better then Serevent did, which was just Salmeterol Xinafoate and what I was on before I start taking advair as the controller. What has been going on in town since I was here at the start of June to try out for Degrassi gymnastic team for the 2001 and 2002 school year and when I visit you and your sister in the hospital in July, since will do not talk about what was going on in town during my visit in July?"

"Paige has a new best friend named Hazel Aden who moved here over the summer. You meet her at the gymnastic try out. Terri and Ashley are friends with Hazel too, I get along with her and hang out with Hazel if Paige, Terri and Ashley are around. But after Paige and Hazel come to see me in the hospital in July when I went in for my yearly summer work up for Cystic fibrosis, Hazel does not seem to want to be my friend. Paige says give her time and Hazel will come around."

"Sorry to here that about Hazel, it is Hazel lost if she does not want to be your friend."

"Thanks that what Paige, Terri and Ashley said too."

"Are Jimmy and Ashley still going out?"

"Yes and are you and Sean still dating?"

"No last week we break up, because I need to put all my attention into gymnastic and school not dating a boy and it would be too hard to date each other when we are living in different towns and not going to the same school, but we are still friends."

"Where is Sean going to school this year seeing that he cannot go back to Wasaga Beach middle school because of getting expelled for deafened Tyler Bishop in one ear?"

"I do not know because he and his parents are still trying to find a middle school to take him."

"Sean brother Scott Travis or Tracker as everyone calls him live in Toronto right?"

"Yes he does and I think Scott's apartment is in the Degrassi school district too."

"Maybe he will end up moving in with his brother and going to Degrassi Community school, then maybe the two of you could start dating again!"

"That not going to happen, I need to focus on my gymnastic and school this year and all the years leading up to the 2004 summer Olympic."

"Did something happen between you and Sean?"

"Yes, we had sexual intercourse at the end of June."

"Did he break up with you because he did not think you were good enough at making love to him?"

"No Gabby that is not the reason we break up, we both enjoy being together that night, but I realize having a boyfriend was taking my attention away from fucus on gymnastic when I was training because I was thinking about him and I knew that needing to change. But now I wish that I had waited to have sexual intercourse until I had reached my dream of going to the Olympic and compete for Canada in gymnastic."

"Bethany is something wrong, did Sean give you a STD or get you pregnant?"

"He does not have any STD's and I am not sure about the second part, but I missed my monthly last month and have not started my monthly yet this month."

"Have you brought a home pregnancy test or went to see a doctor?"

"No, I hope that my missed monthly last month and being late this month is just because I have been training so many hours and now that my gymnastic season is over until January, the training will slow down and with school starts up next month I will only be training two hours in the morning then a total of four after school, two with the school team if I make it and then two at the national training center during the week and only training eight hours on Saturday and Sunday during the school year and my monthly cycle will go back to normal."

"But what if it does not go back to normal?"

"Then I will have to buy a home pregnancy test or go sees a doctor."

"Maybe you should talk to your godmother Christine Nelson or call your mother."

"I can't talk to my mom about this right now because she going through health issues of her own and Christine Nelson would just call my mom and that would get my mom worried and she does not need that right now. All my mom needs to worry about is finding out what is making her sick and getting well that why she is there to take care of Elizabeth."

Gabriella looks over at Bethany and sees that her best friend is crying. Gabriella pulls Bethany into a hug and Bethany start resting her head on Gabriella right shoulder. Bethany cries onto her best friend shoulder, because she does not know what to do and is scary that she could really be pregnant with Sean Cameron's baby and what is going to happen if she is pregnant, would Christine Nelson kick her out and make her go home to her mom and stepfather in Wasaga Beach and the thought of that make her cry harder because she never wants to live in the same house as her stepfather again. Gabriella gives Bethany a few minutes to cry and think and then Gabriella starts to talk.

"Bethany's do you think that both of us will make Degrassi gymnastic team?"

"Sniffling, yes I think the two of us will make the team and so will Manny Santos and my half sister Emma."

"Here a good one Kate Kerwin Ashley mom has been dating a guy named Jeff Isaacs and the two of them are planing on getting marry and he and his son Toby are moving in with Kate and Ashley next weekend."

"That is a good one, how is Ashley handle having her moms' boyfriend and his kid coming to live with them?"

"All right, she is not happy about it and the four of them are going to family counseling to make the blend of the two families easy on everyone. She asked me what it is like to be a big sister and I told Ashley at times it is great being a big sister and doing stuff with Grace, but at other times I wish I did not have a sister. Then I told Ashley that I always go back to love the fact that I have a little sister in my life and that Grace looks up to me and that I have to make sure to be a good older sister."

"You told Ashley want she needed to hear and I am sure that once she gets use to having Toby around the two of them will get along fine."

Ten minutes later Bethany stops crying and Gabriella pulls a tissue out of the box that is on the nightstand on the right side of the bed if looking at the bedroom door and hand the tissue to Bethany. Bethany takes the tissue and wipes the tears off her face. When Bethany is finish wipe the tear off her face she throws the used tissue into the bedroom trash can and then looks at Gabriella who is sitting with her back against the headboard of the bed.

"Gabby how are you doing health wise?"

'"Health wise I am doing better and I feel a lot better then I was at the end of June and start of July. When I went into the hospital at the start of July, my lung function was down to eighty-five percent according to the pulmonary function test (PFT), which is low for me seeing that my PFT number is normally a hundred percent. When I left the hospital it was up to ninety-seven percent, my mom hope that when I go for my check up tomorrow my PFT will be back up to a hundred percent and that the PFT will stay that why throughout the whole school year. But I know that my lung function is likely to drop doing the school year because it always does and that why I end up spent time in the hospital during the summer to get the lung function up and improve my quality of life."

"That great that you lung function has went up and that you are feeling better too."

"Yeah it is, I wish that it was enough for my mom to get off my back and stop reminding me every half hour to remember to take all my medicine, antibiotics and do all my treatments on time and not to skip a dose of medicine or antibiotics or ask if I want her to prepare my antibiotic that need to be mix or get my nebulizer treatments ready, It like she think I am still Grace age and need to be reminding and help all the time. I am also tried of her try to keep me in a bubble and remind me to keep a six-foot distance from someone that is coughing or sneezing, to wash my hands before entering and leaving the CF clinic or a hospital room and after I coughing or sneezing, touching shared objects, after a pulmonary function test or my vest or to wear a surgical mask when I go to the hospital for CF clinic or outside of my hospital room or if I have to be around someone who is sick."

"She just being a mom, it is her job to worry about you and back sure you stay health."

"I know it just that I get tried of her acting like I am breakably, I know that I have cystic fibrosis but I can't let that stop me from living my life."

"She will always worry about you and want to keep you safe, which is a good thing Gabby. What is your father working on in his office?"

"He is working on a report about a clinical trail for a new drug to improve lung function that just finished the first phase of testing on people with asthma, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease and cystic fibrosis."

"Were you and Grace in the study?"

"No because of my dad run it, will could not take part in it."

"Would you have wanting to take part in the clinical trail?"

"Not really, I look at the information sheet for the clinical trail and I do not think that the drug would be useful for me because the drug is manly for asthma and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, but people with CF are being included in the trail to see if it would help them."

"Did it help them?"

"I do not know, my father could not tell us to all the stages of the trail are done and the report is officially release to the public."

"That make sense."

Gabriella looks over at the alarm clock on the nightstand on the left side of the bed if you are facing the bedroom door and then looks at Bethany. Bethany looks at the alarm clock to check the time too, Bethany then looks at Gabriella and start to talk.

"I can't believe I have been over here for an hour all ready."

"What are you doing the rest of the day and can you stay for dinner?"

"I would love to stay for dinner, but I should head home and finish unpacking and I told Emma I will spend time with her today and she wants to tell me about a boy she has been email all summer."

"Do you think Emma has her first crush on a boy?"

"Yes I do. They have sent each other their pictures. For what little I saw of the email it looks like they talk about natural a lot."

"That sound like your half sister Emma, she always loved speed time in natural and protecting the planet too. In addition your half sister love watching Caitlin Ryan tv show Ryan's Planet. Sometime I think Emma is a mini Caitlin Ryan."

"Me too Gabby."

The two teenage girls start laughing and after laughing for ten minutes Gabriella starts coughing, Gabriella turns her head to the right away from Bethany and cover her mouth with her right elbow. When Gabriella stops coughing, she lays her head against the pillows on the right side of the bed, which she is sitting on because she is facing the bedroom door but if standing at the end of the bed with your back to the bedroom door it is the left side of the bed.

"I am going to leave Gabby and let you do your treatments."

"You do not have to go yet, I am fine and do not need to do the treatment yet!"

"I have things I still need to do today and I think I am going to swing by a drug store and grab a few home pregnancy tests just so I have them on hand to take if my monthly does not start soon."

"That sounds like a great idea, do you want me to come with you?"

"I think I should do it on my own."

"Ok, I will walk downstairs with you and see you out."

"Ok."

Bethany and Gabriella stand up from the bed and Bethany grabs her purse off of the bed, then the two teenage girls walk over to the bedroom door. A minute later Bethany and Gabriella are walking down the staircase, when Grace runs up to her older sister and Bethany. Grace start jumping up and down in front of Gabriella, so Gabriella picks up her little sister and carries her down the staircase and over to the front door of the house. Grace gives Bethany a sad look and start to talk.

"Are you leaving Bethany?"

"Yes, I have stuff that I that need to get down today."

"Ok, will you come back tomorrow."

"Maybe."

Gabriella open up the front door with her left hand seeing that she is holding Grace with her right arm and then Bethany walk out of the front door and Gabriella and Grace waves bye to Bethany. Bethany wave bye and then Gabriella close the front door of the house, at the same time Bethany start to walk down the sidewalk. Eight minutes later Bethany is walking down the sidewalk on the left side of Queen Street with her back to Degrassi Community school and it is the side of the street that the stores are on and across from the Dot, which is a small café that sale coffee and food. When Bethany reaches the glass door of Irvine Pharmacy, which is the fifth store if your back is to Degrassi Community school and the store right across from the Dot then Bethany looks around the street and then at the black door, which leads to a staircase to the apartment above the store and that is on the right side of the store glass door if standing in front of the store door looking at the building. Bethany looks up at the open sing above the pharmacy door and sees that there are open, she open up the door of the pharmacy then walks into Irvine Pharmacy. Bethany sees that the counter to drop off and pick up prescribes is at the back of the store and that the checkout counter is in front of the far right-hand wall if standing in the pharmacy door. Bethany sees there are four rows of shelves units counting the one up against the far left-hand row if standing in the door of the pharmacy, which has hair products on the shelves. Bethany start looking down the first row of shelves that is across from the checkout counter and that has over the counter medicine on the shelves. After looking around the pharmacy for a few minutes she sees the home pregnancy test in the second row of shelves units by the condoms. She walks past the condoms that are on the left and near the drop off and pick up counter for prescribing. She then starts to look at the home pregnancy test. She looks at a box that has a picture of a fetus in the womb and says is there a baby onboard on the front. She picks up the box and read the back and see it say the test is ninety-nine percent accurate and it is the midstream type of test where you urinate on a stick and wait six minutes to find out and that two pink lines mean pregnant and one line means not pregnant. She grabs a second box of baby onboard because has decided to get two of that one, but keep looking for a second test because she wants to buy four test two for each maker of home pregnancy tests. Bethany then sees a test called three steps pregnancy test, which is a cassette pregnancy test where you urinate into a plastic cup that comes with it and then use the plastic dropper that comes with the test to collect some urine out of the plastic cup and drop the urine into the little circle of the cassette and then wait six minutes for the test result if there is one red line at the top the test is negative, two line the test is positive and one line at the bottom then the test is invalid.

Bethany grabs two boxes of the three steps pregnancy tests from the shelf and then walks over to the checkout counter to pay for the home pregnancy tests. The female at the cash register is in her late teens and reading a magazine and does look up as she rings up the home pregnancy tests, which comes to a total of twenty-five dollars for all four tests and then the female at the cash register puts each of the home pregnancy tests into a brown paper bag that says Irvine Pharmacy on the front. Bethany gives the person at the cash register a twenty and a five and then take the paper bag from her. Bethany walks away from the checkout counter and over to the glass door of the pharmacy. A minute later she is walking down the side and toward the direction that the Nelson's house is and as she walks home Bethany notice the wind is blowing, which feels good when it hits her hot face and body, but does not think anything of being hot because it is eighty-five degrees outside.

Five and half minutes later Bethany open up the front door of the Nelson's house and smell eggplant parmesan come from the kitchen. Bethany close and locks the front door behind her and then start to walk through the entrance way and into the small hallway that leads to the kitchen. She does not stop in the kitchen to talk to her godmother or Emma who is sitting at the kitchen table, but heads right downstairs to the basement. Once in her bedroom she set the bag from Irvine Pharmacy on her bed and at the same time there is a knock on the open door frame of her bedroom. Bethany turns around to see Emma standing at the bedroom door.

"How did your visit with you friend Gabriella go?"

"It was a great visit and it was great to see her and her family again. What did you do when I was gone?"

"Help mom make the eggplant parmesan and what in the bag from Irvine Pharmacy?"

"A few personal items that I had to pick up from the pharmacy and it is nothing you need to worry about."

"Ok, let get unpacking your boxes."

"I take the box on top. You can unpack the bottom box Emma."

"That is fine."

Bethany lifts the top box off the second box and then walks over to the left side of the bed, if standing at the end of the bed and over to the units in the part of the wall that comes out. She set the cardboard box on the floor and then open up the box. She then pulls the wicker basket out of the third square unit and set the square basket onto her bed. At the same time Emma opens up the box she is unpacking and sees that is has gymnastic awards, room decoration and other items for Bethany bedroom and life in the box. Emma looks over at her half sisters and sees that she is putting six unopen boxes of unused Ventolin albuterol inhalers into the back of the basket on her bed. Emma then sees her half sister put six unopened boxes of unused Advair inhalers into the front of the basket and then set the current Advair inhaler she use in the morning and at night on top of the boxes and the inhaler has a purple plastic case that the canister the medicine in set in and there is also a lilac mouth cap over the mouthpiece of the inhaler. Bethany then set the bag from Irvine Pharmacy on top of the unopen boxes in the back of the basket. Then Bethany puts the basket back into the third unit and then looks over at Emma who is taking out a short thin plastic lavender storage bin from the top of the cardboard box and the storage bin has medals in it. Emma looks into the storage bin and sees two silvers and lots of gold that is more then she can count with them in the bin, but there are no third place medals, but Emma does notice the ribbons of the medals are pink, black, red, purple, lite blue, dark blue and that the medals all have gymnasts doing different skills on them. Bethany walks up beside Emma and put the gold medal she earned earlier in the day in the storage bin on top of the other medals and that the new medal is on a red ribbon and the medal itself is square and say 2001 Canada national championships. Emma who is on the right side of the bed if standing at the end of the bed walks over to the headboard of the bed and set the storage bin with the medals onto the long top shelf on the right side so one end against the side of the headboard of the bed. Emma then walks back to the end of the bed and pull three trophies out of the cardboard box. Emma walks over to the headboard of the bed and then lean over the bed and in the center area under the long shelf Emma set the first trophy on the left side of the bed and the trophy has a pink base and on top of the base is a round medium height column that is an opal color. On top of the column is a silver swirl then a silver circle with pink silhouettes of gymnasts doing cartwheels, back walkover and a front aerial walkover and there is another swirl on top of the circle. Emma set the second trophy in the center and this trophy has two lavender columns, one on each end of the black base and in the center there is a gold ball with the year 2000 in gold on top of the ball. On top of the two columns is another black base then there is a gold cup with a gold lid that has a gold gymnast doing a handstand with her legs in a spilt position and the trophy is a little tall then the one on the left side of the bed. Emma set the last trophy down on the right side of the one in the center and this trophy has a pink and purple swirled column in the center on a white base. On top of the column is a gold star that center is cut out and inside the center of the star is a gymnast doing a switch spilt leap and this trophy is the same height as the first trophy that is on the left side of the center trophy.

At the same time Bethany is pulling out same lite pink, lilac, lavender, plum, eggplant and black folders that can be hooked into a binder out of the bottom of the cardboard box she is unpacking and that was under the boxes of unopen inhalers and is also the last items in her box. Bethany walks over to the desk and set the school folders onto to the desk then walks back over to her bed and set down on the left side of the bed, as Emma set a silver six by nine picture frame that has gymnasts etched into the side of the frame. The top two gymnasts are during ring jumps, in the center the gymnasts are during layout salto and at the bottom the two gymnasts are doing tucked salto and the pictures in the frame is of Elizabeth and Bethany on the balance beam together and they are facing each other doing handstands with they legs bent and bodies ached and they are both wearing purple tank leotards with keyhole backs. Bethany takes the picture frame and set it on the long top shelf of the headboard of her bed on the left side of the storage bin of medals, if stand at the end of the bed looking at the headboard of the bed. Bethany then looks over at Emma and start to talk.

"So tell me about this boy you have been email?"

"His name is Jordan, he is sixteen-year-old and from Yellowknife and goes to high school. Jordan has started a petition to keep the polar wildlife refuge untouched. His class planned a trip to Toronto during the spring and the trip is happening next week and the two of us want to meet when he is in town. You saw the picture he sent me in the email, he is so handsome, do you think he is handsome Bethany?"

"He a little old for you Emma, you are only start seventh grade and he a sixteen-year-old in high school."

"He thinks that I am starting high school this year, because that what I told him."

"Emma does your mom know about Jordan?"

"No Bethany. But my mom will not mind because she was dating boys at my age."

"Emma's I think you should slow down because you have never met him and how did he get your email?"

"In a chat room for the polar wildlife refuge that is where I talk to him for the first time at the beginning of June and will have been email each other since that day."

"Do you know his last name?"

"No he never told me his last name, but I am sure when we meet each other next week he will tell me his full name."

"Emma's I do not think you should meet him alone. If you do meet him have Manny and some of your other friends come to and make sure that he brings friends along too so it is a group meeting in a public place."

"Ok I guess that will work. I am going too sent Jordan an email and see if he all right if it a group meeting in a public place."

Emma stops take items out of the box and runs out of her half sisters' bedroom and then runs all the way upstairs to her bedroom. Emma close her bedroom door behind her and then run over to her computer to email Jordan. At the same time downstairs in Bethany's basement bedroom, she has pulled a silver photo album out of the cardboard box that Emma only got half unpacked and the front of the album look like the picture frame Emma's take out of the cardboard box. The album has gymnasts etched on the side of the cover of and the top two gymnasts are during ring jumps, the center two gymnasts are during layout salto and the bottom the two gymnasts are doing tucked salto. The pictures in the center of the album cover is of Bethany and she is wearing a shine purple long sleeved leotard and doing a front aerial walkover on the beam at the junior elite test event to qualify as a junior elite gymnast. Bethany set the album down on her bed and then pulls three white frames out of the cardboard box. Bethany stands up from the bed and walks over to the wall on the right side of the bathroom door if standing in front of the bathroom door and looking at the door and sees the three wall hooks she asked Ms. Nelson to put on one of the bed walls. Bethany hangs the first frame up on the wall hook on her left, which is nearest to the bathroom door and in the frame there is a white silhouette of a female gymnast doing a handstand with her body ached and left leg bent toward her back with her toes pointed and right leg above and bent with toes pointed and the silhouette is on top of a pinkish purple background. Bethany hangs the second frame on the hook in the center and inside the frame is a white silhouette of a female gymnast doing a spilt leap and over the gymnast are the words the body achieves what the minds believes in purple and both are on top of a pink background. Bethany hangs the third frames up is on the right side if standing in front of the frames and the picture inside the frame is a white silhouette of the uneven bars and of a female gymnast doing a layout Jaeger salto with one and half twist over the high bar and the two white silhouettes are on top of a pinkish purple background. Bethany looks at the pictures in the frames for four minutes and keep repeats the saying on the center pictures over and over in her head.

Bethany walks back over to the cardboard box and pulls out a square decorative lavender pillow that has a plum silhouette of a female gymnast doing a sheep jump and over the silhouette is the word gymnastics in the color plum and there are gold stars in the background. Bethany set the decorative pillow in front of the four pillows that are already on the bed and then pick the photo album off the bed and set it on the top short shelf on the left side of the bed if standing at the end of the bed. Bethany then pulls out three more picture frames from the cardboard box that are the same frames as Emma pulled out of the cardboard box. The first frame Bethany set onto the long shelf of the headboard and set the frame on the left side of the picture of her and Elizabeth on doing handstands on a balance beam. The picture in the frame Bethany just set on the shelf is a picture taking in the lunch room of Degrassi junior high school at the end of December of 1989 and Shane McKay's is holding a baby Emma in his left arm and one-year-old Bethany is sitting on Shane McKay's right knee. She then set the next frame on the left side of the frame that has the picture her, Emma and they biology father and in this frame there is a picture of Bethany at age three, Emma and Elizabeth at age two and the three of them are sitting in toddler swings at Degrassi High school daycare. The last picture frame has a picture of Bethany, Elizabeth and they mom sitting on the beach in Wasaga Beach. Bethany walks over to the desk and set this frame down on the desk in the top left hand corner of the desk. Bethany walks back over to the cardboard box and pulls out five water bottles. Then open up her gym bag and tosses the water bottles into her gym. Bethany then pulls out a wooden jewelry box out of the bottom of the cardboard box and the jewelry box has roses carved into the lid. Bethany set the jewelry box onto the top short shelf of the headboard of the bed and on the right side of the bed if standing at the end of the bed. Then Bethany folds up the two empty cardboard boxes and walks out of her bedroom, she then heads upstairs to the kitchen. Christine Nelson takes the fold up cardboard boxes from Bethany and throws them into the trash can, which is on the right side of the back door to the house.

"Dinner will be ready in about twenty-five minutes. But I want to ask you what you want to do for your thirteenth birthday on August 29?"

"How about you, Emma and I have a vegetable lasagna for dinner and could you make a strawberry cake with a whip cream icing."

"If that is what you want for your birthday, then that is what we will do Bethany."

"That is what I want. I am going to go see what Emma is doing."

"That is fine I will call up the stairs for the two of you when dinning is ready."

"Ok."

Bethany walks out of the kitchen and into the small hallway and then walk over to the staircase to the second floor. A minute and half later Bethany is knocking on the door frame of Emma's open bedroom door. Emma who is sitting on her bed and is flip through a magazine look up and over at the door when she heard the knock.

"Have you heard back from Jordan yet?"

"Yes and he says he will think about doing a group meet up, but he would rather it just be the two of us, when we meet for the first time and not a group."

"If you really want to meet him and he will not agree with a group meet up, then meet him where there are other people around like the mall or the Dot or the park somewhere you are not alone and if he tries anything at all you can get away and find a phone to use and call your mom and have her come pick you up."

"Ok. I can live with that."

Bethany walks into her half sisters' bedroom and over to the desk and turns on the fan to the highest setting. The fan is set on the right end of the desk if standing in front of the desk and Bethany turns the fan so it pointing to the left side of the bed if standing at the end of the bed and also pulls the knob up so the fan cannot turn. Bethany then walks over to Emma bed and lie down on the left side of the bed, if standing at the end of the bed because Emma is sitting on the right side of the bed. Emma looks over at Bethany and sees that Bethany face looks flush and she is fanning herself off with both hand despite the fan point right at her and being on high. Emma put her right hand onto Bethany's forehead, but her forehead does not feel warm just really clammy. Emma takes her hand off of her half sisters' forehead and wipe her wet hand onto the bedspread, then Emma looks at her sister with a worry look on her face.

"Are you hot Bethany?"

"Yes I am burning up. The air must not be working."

"It not that warm in the house, the air condition is set at sixty-three and it is running."

Bethany close her eyes and let the cold air from the fan hit her, which is cooling her down some and the thought of baby, Sean baby, home pregnancy tests, missed and late monthly keeps going through her thought. At the same time the smell of the eggplant parmesan cooking downstairs in the kitchen has started to make her feel nauseous and at the same time Emma goes back to looking through the magazine. Bethany does not move an inch over the next twenty-two minutes, she does not even move when she hear Christine Nelson calling up the stairs because she is trying to block out how nauseous the smell of the food is making her and try to keep from thinking about maybe being pregnant with Sean's baby.

"Emma and Bethany dinner is ready come downstairs and into the kitchen."

"We are coming mom."

"Ok."

Emma hops off the bed and then she starts to walk to the bedroom door. When Emma gets to the bedroom door she stops walking and turns around to see Bethany still laying on the bed with her eyes closed and her hand resting on her stomach. Emma walks over to her desk and turns the fan off and that make Bethany sits up and looks around the room.

"Emma Nelson's turn the fan back on I am burning up and it was started to cool me down a little."

"It is time to go downstairs for dinner."

"I am not hunger."

"Bethany's when was the last time you eat?"

"At six 0'clock this morning, but I am not hunger."

"Then you need to come downstairs and have some eggplant parmesan and bread stick with cheese on them."

"Ok, I guesses eat some dinner can't hurt."

Bethany stands up from the bed and slowly walks over to her half sisters' bedroom door and at the same time start to yawn into her left hand, thinking it has been a long day and I can't wait for the day to end. A few minutes later Emma, Bethany and Christine Nelson are sitting at the kitchen table and are eating eggplant parmesan and bread sticks with cheese. Bethany is sitting on the chair in front of the window that look out to the small side yard on the left side of the house, if standing in front of the house. Emma is sitting on the chair that looks into the living room and Christine Nelson is sitting in the chair that is across from Bethany and Christine back is to the china cabinet. Ten minutes into dinner Christine look over at Bethany and notice that she ate the three bread sticks with cheese that were on the plate, but has only eaten five bites of the eggplant parmesan and is fanning herself off with both hands and is very flushed. Ms. Nelson stands up and walks over to the controls for the air conditioner and furnace that are on the wall on the right side of the kitchen entryway from the small hallway, she turns the air down to fifty-eight and then walk over to the kitchen table and sit down. Christine goes back to eating her dinner, but keeps looking over at Bethany every few second. Bethany notices that Christine is watching her, so she goes back to eating the eggplant parmesan and drinking her glass of ice water. But Bethany can only eat half of what is on her plate. Bethany sits the fork down on the plate and then yawns into her left hand. Emma looks over at her half sister and knows that Bethany is not feeling well by the way she looks and by how she is acting.

"Mom's I think Bethany needs to call it a night, she seems to be really tired and look really hot too. I think that she is coming down with a summer cold."

"I think you are right Emma."

"I am fine Christine and Emma I am just yawning..."

Christine Nelson takes a long look at Bethany who is still yawning into her hands and notice that Bethany is still flushed and she is slouch in the chair. Christine stands up from the chair and walks over to Bethany and put her left hand onto her goddaughters' forehead, which feels clammy but not warm. Christine takes her hand off of Bethany's forehead and gives her a worried look.

"Bethany how are you feeling?"

"Tried and I am nauseous too."

"I hope you do not have a stomach bug and that you did not share your germs with Gabriella."

"I felt fine when I went over to her house. I think it just the fact that today has been a really long day and the heat is getting to me, I have been up since five thirty in the morning gagging."

Bethany puts her right hand over her mouth and stands up from the chair and then run over to the kitchen sink because she knows she cannot make it any far. Bethany's lean over the sink and take her hand off her mouth and start throwing up what she ate for dinner. Ms. Nelson walks up behind Bethany and pulls her hair out of her goddaughters' face. A minute later Bethany stop throwing up and Christine lets go of Bethany hair. At the same time Bethany turns the water on to wash the vomited down the drain. When all the vomited has gone down the drain Bethany turns off the water and turn so her back is to the kitchen sink, then leans up against the sink with her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"I think I am going to go lie down in my bedroom and rest, if that is all right with you Christine?"

'That is fine Bethany, I will come down and check on you after I finished eating and have cleaned up the dishes from dinner."

"Ok."

Bethany walks over to the basement door and open up the door, then walks onto the landing of the staircase shutting the basement door behind her. Bethany slowly walks down the basement staircase with her arms warp around her stomach. A few minutes later Bethany close her bedroom door and then walks over to the basket that her asthma medications and the bag from Irvine Pharmacy are in and pulls the basket half way out, Bethany then pulls the bag from Irvine Pharmacy out of the basket and push the basket back into the square shelf unit in the wall. Bethany goes into the bathroom to take the two midstream home pregnancy tests and the two cassette home pregnancy tests, because she needs to know if she is pregnant. Two minutes later Bethany is laying on her bed with her hands on her stomach and her eyes keep going to the bathroom door and then looking at her alarm clock that is sitting on the bottom short shelf on the left side of the bed if laying on your back facing the bedroom door or right side of the bed if standing at the end of the bed looking at the headboard and the alarm clock is a round silver metal alarm clock with twin bells on top that rings when the alarm goes off. The inside background of the clock face is white with lite and dark pink circle behind the number and clock hands. In addition the clock is a mechanical wind analogue clock and take one battery to run the nightlight on the alarm clock, which on and off switches is on the back of the clock. Between the bells is a pill shape knob to push down to turn the alarm off.

The six minute wait for the results of the home pregnancy tests seems to take a very long time and when the six minutes are final up Bethany sit up in bed and then put her feet over the side off the bed. Bethany stands up and slowly walks into the bathroom and up to the white square pedestal sink and looks down at the two cassette home pregnancy tests that are set on the right side of the sink and see there are two lines on each of the tests, which means the tests are positive. Bethany then looks over at the two midstream home pregnancy tests that are set on the left side of the sink and sees two pink lines on each of the test and that means the tests are positive too and that she is pregnant with Sean Cameron's baby. Bethany's pick up the home pregnancy tests and then she tosses the tests into the bathroom trash can and runs out off the bathroom and into the bedroom. Bethany then runs over to her bed and flops down onto the bed and buries her head into the pillows. At the same time Bethany starts to cry and is thinking this can't be happening to me!

A half hour later Bethany is still crying into her pillows when Christine and Emma walk up to her closed bedroom door. Emma and Christine can hear Bethany crying through the door. Ms. Nelson knocks on the closed door and after the third knock Emma and Christine hears Bethany clearing her throat and then sniffle a few times.

"You can come in."

Christine Nelson open up the bedroom door and see Bethany is laying on her stomach with her head buried in the pillows and hears that Bethany has start crying again. Christine walks into the bedroom and over to the left side of the bed and sits down on the edge of the bed. Emma walks into the doorway, but does not go all the way into the bedroom. Christine rubs Bethany back and Bethany slowly stops crying and then rolls onto her side so she is facing Christine.

"Are you feeling any better Bethany?"

"No, I am still really hot and nauseous."

"It sounds like you have a stomach bug."

"I wish that was it, but it is not. I am pregnant, I take four home pregnancy test thirty-six minute ago and they were all positive. Do not make me go back to my mom and stepfather house, I will do anything you want if you let me stay here."

"Bethany's I will not kick you out of the house for being pregnant and I will not make you give the baby up, keep the baby or make you have an abortion, what you do about the pregnancy is up to you. But the first think we need to do is too make you a doctor appointment to see the obstetrics and gynecology that I use tomorrow when the office open up and then you can talk about your choices with the obstetrics and gynecology. In addition I will not call her mom and tell your mom, when you are ready you can let your mother know you are pregnant."

"Ok, I want to go to sleep but I am too hot to be comfortable enough to sleep."

"Emma's go get a fan and bring the fan down here for Bethany to use tonight."

"Sure mom."

Emma turns so her back is too her mom and half sisters then walks into the hallway. A few minutes later Emma has set the fan on the desk in Bethany's bedroom and has pointed the fan at Bethany and pull the knob up on the fan so it would stay pointed at Bethany the whole time.

"Bethany do you want the fan on low, medium or high?"

"High if I get cold I will get up and turn it down."

"Ok."

Emma turns the fan on high and then walks out of the bedroom and heads upstairs to the second floor to check her email. Christine sits with Bethany until she has stop crying and has started to cool off and relax, which take about fifteen minutes. Then Christine stands up from the bed and walks over to the bedroom door. Christine stops in front of the door and looks over at Bethany who is laying on her left side and facing the fan.

"Do you want me to close the bedroom door?"

"Yes, please."

Christine walks out of Bethany's bedroom and closes the bedroom door behind her. Christine then walks over to the staircase and is thinking about the day she find out she was pregnant with Emma in the eighth grade and know that Bethany is just as scary about be pregnant at thirteen as she was.


	3. Chapter three: New school year

Chapter three: New school year

It is a lovely warm September Tuesday morning and its nine minutes after six o'clock on the fourth of September 2001. Ashley Kerwin who is wearing a red and a black camouflage sleeveless shirt, a pair of bootleg khaki pants and a pair of brown sandals that has a loop around the big toes. In addition Ashley hair that is just above the shoulder in length is pulled into a half ponytail and Ashley is already at Degrassi Community school and walking through the hallways of the school hanging up blue, red, pink, purple, green, et cetera posters that have last years school pictures in the center and that say Ashley Kerwin at the top of the posters and under the pictures says for Degrassi president with stars on the sides of the posters. Ashley best friend Terri is also at school help Ashley put her posters up, Terri who is yawning into her left hand is wearing a pair of lite blue bootleg jeans, a lite blue shirt with a scoop neckline, a sleeveless dark gray hoodie with a v-neckline and the inside of the hoodie is lite gray and a pair of white tennis shoes and Terri has her hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Ash why did we have to get to school so early, when the first class is not until seven thirty in the morning?"

"Because I want to get all my posters put up on the walls before everyone show up for the first day of school and putting the posters up before school starts get me out of the house, Toby is driving me crazy."

"You are so luck Ashley I would love it if my father met someone else who had a kid and my dad married her and the lady move in with their son or daughter or if they had they own children, I have always wanting a brother or sister."

"You are welcome to Toby, he takes forever to get ready in the bathroom in the morning and at night and does not respect my privacy at all. Yesterday he saw my bra hanging on the inside door knob and came out of the bathroom wearing my bra over his shirt and total stretched the bra out and I had to throw it out and it was my favorite bra."

"He probably thinks the same thing about you Ash. The two of you just need to learn to live together and you need to learn to stop leave your bra where he can find it."

"You do not know what you are talking about Terri until you have another teenager move into your house and have to share your bathroom with them do not tell me what I need to do."

"Fine, give me half the posters and I will go to the other side of the school and hang them up, so we can get this done faster."

"Sound good to me, Terri."

Ashley hands Terri a roll of tape and half of the posters and then Terri walks away from Ashley, who is hanging a poster beside the library double doors. Ashley then walks past the library and to the first hallway on her left and turns into the hallway and walks over to the door of the media Immersion lab, which is behind the library. Ashley then gets to work hanging a poster outside of the media Immersion lab on the glass wall and Terri is hanging a poster on the wall between the cafeteria and the nurse office that are at the back of the school and behind the gym and are on the left-hand side of the school if standing with your back to the main doors of the school.

At the Michalchuk's three story red brick semidetached Victorian house, which has a bay window on the left side of the front door of the house. The front doors of the house are Victorian black French doors and there have black and white stain glass windows in the center of the doors. The trim around the French doors is black and there is a square window above the French doors too. The trim around the swept head windows are black and the gable is black too and on the front of the house, the bay window has three swept head windows in it. The second floor has three tall swept head windows and the third floor has one small swept head window, the back of the house has swept head windows too and the house has gray roof shingles. Inside of the Michalchuk's house and in Paige's bedroom, which the walls have been painted a violet blue Paige alarm clock has gone off a few minutes ago and she has just get out of bed wearing a pink oversize nightshirt and a pair of pink cotton short. The headboard of the wooden natural stain full sized bed is up against the center of the far left-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door. Paige walks over to the closet door that is on the right side of her white bedroom door and open up a white wood bifold door and then walk over to the closet door on the left side of her bedroom door and open up that door too, which has the same door as the other closet. Paige stands between the two closets and she is trying to find what she wants to wear for the first day of eighth grade and can hear her tenth grade brother Dylan get out of bed in his bedroom that is on the third floor, which used to be the attic but was redone and finished to have a bedroom with a connected bathroom so Dylan could have his own space.

A few minutes later Paige walks out of her bedroom still wearing her nightshirt and short, her bedroom is across form the staircase that is up against the right-hand wall if standing in the front doors of the house. Paige turns her back to the master bedroom that is at the front of the house and the staircase to the third floor that is on the right if standing in the front doors of the house and is above the staircase from the first to the second floor. Paige walks down the hallway and pass the bathroom on the left if your back is to the master bedroom. When she gets to the small guests' bedroom, she turns her back on the guests' bedroom and walks toward the staircase. A few moments later she is walking downstairs to the first floor. Once downstairs she turns her back to the front doors and walks past the Parlour/living room that doorway is on the left side if standing in the front doors and start walking down the hallway. Paige then walks past the second doorway on the left, which is the dinner room and then walks into the kitchen at the back of the house to get some breakfast.

Meanwhile over at the Nelson's household both Emma and Bethany are still sound asleep in they bedrooms, but Christine Nelson has been up since five thirty in the morning and she is all ready dress in a pair of black dress pants, a black sleeveless shirt that says Nelson's salon in neon purple across the chest in cursive writing and a pair of black flip flops. In addition she has already combed her short black hair and hooked the side back with hair clips that are a marble silver and black. Christine is sitting on the vanity bench and has spayed some roses scent perfume onto the back of her left wrist and is rubbing the back of her right wrist over the left and she is thinking about Archibald Rupert Simpson and they date last night, which is when he gave her the perfume as a gift. A short time later Christine looks over at the clock on the nightstand that is on the right side of the bed if standing at the end of the bed and sees that it is fifteen minutes after six o'clock in the morning and can hear Emma lightly snore in her bedroom and does not hear Bethany downstairs in the kitchen getting breakfast, which means Bethany is mostly likely is not up yet. Christine stands up from the vanity bench and then pushes the bench under the vanity. Christine walks over to her bedroom door and flip the light switches off that is on the left side of the door if you are inside the bedroom and looking at the door, before walking out of her bedroom and at the same time downstairs in her basement bedroom Bethany wakes up and rolls onto her back, then starts to rub her eyes.

Meanwhile, Christine is walking across the hall to Emma's closed bedroom door and once at the bedroom door, she knocks on Emma's bedroom door four times, but she does not get an answer. Christine open up her daughters' bedroom door and walks into the bedroom to see a pair of tight black pants with bootcut legs that have blue ocean waves around the ankles of the pants, then some yellow in the shape of the sun with gray Dolphins jumping out of the water in a circle around the lower legs of the pants and Dolphins are on the front and back of upper legs of the pants splash water with there tails and a lite blue short sleeve shirt that comes to the waist in length is laid out on her desk chair. In addition Emma has also laid out a lite blue jean jacket and set her lavender tennis shoes next to her desk chair. Christine Nelson walks over to her daughter bed and sees that Emma is asleep under the red bedspread that has violet and blue flowers on it. Christine pulls the bedspread down so that Emma's head is uncovered and Emma reaches for the bedspread to cover her head back up because she is not ready to get up and just want to sleep so more, but Christine pulls the bedspread down to Emma feet.

"Emma's it is time to get up for the first day of school and you need to go downstairs and eat breakfast, then come upstairs to get ready for the first day of school."

"Sniffling can I sleep for twenty more minutes mom?"

"No you need to get up Emma."

"What time is it mom?"

"Sixteen minutes after six o'clock in the morning, it is also time for you to get up sleepy head."

"I love the smell of that perfume mom, where did you get if from and what is the name of the perfume sniffling?"

"Thank you, the guy that I have been seeing got it for me and it is called wild roses. I will see you downstairs and do not make me have to come back upstairs and into your bedroom to get you up again."

"Sniffling I won't mom Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome now get up."

Christine Nelson walks out of Emma's bedroom and closes the bedroom door behind her. At the same time Emma sits up in bed and runs her hands through her blonde hair. After a few moments Emma lies back down and close her eyes and she is fighting the urges to sneezes. Emma hears her mom stop walking down the steps of the staircase and turn around and starts walking up the steps again. Emma sits up in bed rubbing her forehead and then gets out of bed so her mom will not come into her room again. Emma then walks over to her bedroom door yawning into both hands, wishing that she had slept better during the night but between being excited about the first day of school, sniffling all night and having a headache all night she did not sleep well at all. And Emma is thinking I still have the headache, still sniffling and is now I am sneezing too this cannot be a good sign. Emma walks out of her bedroom and heads to the bathroom feeling like she could sneeze at any second and at the same time Christine Nelson start walking toward the kitchen.

A minute and half later Christine walks into the kitchen and at the same time Bethany open up the basement door and walks into the kitchen wearing a pair of thin black cotton shorts and a tight black cotton spaghetti strap tank top and the last thing she wants is to eat breakfast because she is already nauseated from morning sickness. Bethany walks over to the kitchen table and pulls out the chair that is across from the window on the far left wall if standing in the entryways from the living room or hallway and sits down on the chair. Christine looks over at her goddaughter, who has laid her head down on the kitchen table and has starts wheezing and holding her chest with her right hand.

"What do you want for breakfast this morning?"

"Nothing, can I go back to bed and stay home from school today?"

"You have to go to school if you are not sick, which mean if are not running a fever. Now what do you want for breakfast?"

"I do not know, I'm going coughing to take my Ventolin albuterol inhaler because your perfume is causing me to have an allergy induce asthma attack and then my advair inhaler because I have not coughing taken the inhaler yet this morning wheezing."

"Sorry I forget, I will wash the perfume off."

"Thanks, wheezing."

Christine goes over to the kitchen sink and turns on the water. Christine puts her arms under the water and once her arms are wet put soap onto her arms. Bethany sits at the table for a few second and then stand up from the chair at the kitchen table because her chest and airways have become really tight and it is hard to breathe. Bethany then slowly walks to the basement door, which she left open. A minute later Bethany walks through the basement door and closes the door behind her. Bethany start walking slowly down the basement staircase because she is wheezing and coughing and having a hard time breathe. At the same time Emma is walking down the staircase from the second floor sneezes into her hands, which she has been doing since a short time after smelling her mom new perfume. A minute later Emma walks into the kitchen and sits down on the chair that is across from the counters and the stove and oven range, then lays her head down on the kitchen table and shuts her eyes that are itchy and watery too. By now Christine Nelson has finish wash the perfume off her wrists and she is turning the water off.

A few moments later she grabs two bowls, two spoons and a box of rice krispies cereal and then walks over to the kitchen table. She set the box of cereal down on the table first then set a bowl and a spoon in front of Emma, who lift her head off the kitchen table. Christine then set a bowl and a spoon in front of the seat that Bethany was sitting on before having to go take her asthma inhalers and then Christine goes and gets the milk out of the refrigerator. Emma pours some rice krispies cereal into the bowl between sneezing fits and she has just set the cereal box down on the table when Ms. Nelson set the milk down on the kitchen table. Emma reaches over for the milk but start sneezes and cover her nose and mouth with her hands. Emma sneezes fifteen time in a roll and Christine Nelson walks up behind her daughter and put her right hand onto Emma's forehead, which does not feel warm. Emma pulls her mom hand off of her forehead and then grabs the milk. Emma starts to pour the milk into her cereal and at the same time Christine is watching Emma and notice that her eyes are watery and that she looks tired.

"Emma how are you feeling because you look tired and have watery eyes, keep sneezes and sniffling?"

"I feel ah-choo fine mom, I think Ah-choo it was the perfume you ah-choo put on this morning because I was fine until I smell the perfume then I get a headache Ah-choo and start sneezing and I can't seem to stop Ah-choo, Ah-choo, Ah-choo."

"I wash the perfume off because it set off Bethany allergic induced asthma."

"Ok, sniffling Ah-choo."

"Emma's I think you should stay home from school and I should call you into school sick. Because you do not sound well at all and it looks like you do not feel well and there is the other fact that you went to bed at seven last night because you were too tired to stay up any longer and you wanting to sleep longer this morning."

"Ah-choo I can't miss the first day of school mom and I am not Ah-choo sick, did it feel like I was Ah-choo running a fever mom?"

"No, but you can't stop sneezing Em, eat your breakfast and then go back to bed."

"I do not get sick and I have to go to school, I can't miss the first Ah, Ah, Ah-choo day of school, I will be fine. I will take some Benadryl Allergy and Ah-choo Sinus headache after I eat and by the time I get to school I will be Ah-choo fine mom, please let me Ah-choo go to school today?"

"Fine I will go upstairs and get the box of Benadryl Allergy and Sinus Headache out of the medicine cabinet and bring them downstairs that way you can take it with you breakfast, but if you start to feel really bad at anytime during the school day go see the school nurse and I will come pick you up from school and bring you home."

"Ah-choo I will be fine mom Ah-choo, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo."

"Bless you Emma."

Emma does not say anything to her mom because she is still sneezing into her hands. Christine Nelson shakes her head and then walks out of the kitchen. Christine has just start walking up the staircase to the second floor when Bethany walks back into the kitchen wearing a pair of old fade blue jeans that have bootcut legs and the jeans are starts to get tight around the waist and have holes in the knees. In addition Bethany is wearing a wide strip lavender tank top. Bethany sits down on the chair across from the window on the far left wall if standing in either of the entryways to the kitchen. Emma has stops sneezing so she picks up her spoon, but then set the spoon down because she feels another sneeze fit coming on. Bethany grabs the box of cereal and pours some cereal into the bowl in front of her seat and then pour some milk into the cereal despite being nauseous because she knows that she needs to eat for her and the unborn baby health. At the same time Emma is sneezing into her hands again. Both teen girls have just start to eat the cereal when Christine walks into the kitchen and set the box of Benadryl Allergy and Sinus Headache in front of Emma. Christine goes and gets Emma a glass of apple juice and Emma pick up the box of Benadryl Allergy and Sinus Headache and read the front of the box that says for the relief of sneezing, itchy and watery eyes, runny nose, sinus congestion, sinus pain and pressure and sinus headaches and is thinking I have everything but a runny nose this should make me feel human and well enough to go to school because right now all I feel like doing is go back to bed and doing nothing at all.

Emma open up the boxes and take one pill out of the box because two pills put her to sleep and she needs to stay awake during school and one pill will be enough to make her feel well enough to get through the day at lest she hopes it does. Emma puts the pill into her mouth and then Emma takes the glass of apple juice from her mom, who is standing next to her. After taking a few drinks of juice Emma set the glass of apple juice down on the table and then start sneezes into her hands. Christine walks out of the kitchen and heads upstairs and a few minutes later walks into the kitchen and set a box of tissues on the table next to Emma. Emma smiles at her mom and pulls a tissue out of the box and blows her nose several time.

A few streets over at the Cardinal household, Gabriella is in her bedroom sitting on the black double saucer chair and is wearing a pair of dark blue bootcut jeans and a lavender wide strap tank top with purple roses on bottom right side of the tank top, which is under her purple high frequency chest wall oscillation vest, because she is still doing her morning vest session and that mean that the vest is inflating and vibrate at high frequency to loosen and thin the mucus that build up in the lungs of people with cystic fibrosis. Also, Gabriella has her hair in pigtails' French braids and there is a plastic storage bin set beside her on the right side of the saucer chair, if sitting in the chair and looking at the closet. In the storage bin is a bottle of Aquadek Antioxidant multivitamin and mineral supplement that are black capsules, which has vitamins A, D, E, K, C, thiamin, riboflavin, niacin, B6, folic acid, B12, biotin, pantothenic acid, zinc, sodium and coenzyme q10 and there are bottles of Cefprozil 250mg that is a pill and has peach color coating over it and is only taking on Tuesday and Thursday morning and evening, erythromycin 400mg is a pink oval shape pill that is taking in the morning and evening every day, an advair inhaler used in the morning and at night, a Ventolin albuterol inhaler that used before doing the nebulizer treatments and as need, Iron, calcium, current and extra bottles of Ultrase (Pancrelipase) that are an oral capsules that are yellow and white and the last bottle is zyrtec d, which is taking in the morning and night for allergic.

Gabriella start coughing for the ninth time since starting the vest session and grab a handful of tissue off of her lap and start coughing up mucus into the tissues in her hands. Two minutes later when she stops coughing up the mucus she tosses the used tissues into the bedroom trash can and at the same time her bedroom door open up and Mrs. Cardinal walks into her oldest daughters' bedroom wearing a pair of blue cotton pajama pants and a long sleeved cotton pajama shirt and her hair is pulled back into a ponytail. Mrs. Cardinal has a glass of milk in her hands for Gabriella.

"Your father has your pancakes, eggs, toasts and bacon almost ready, is your vest almost done?"

"Yes, I will be down shortly to eat breakfast."

Mrs. Cardinal hands the glass of milk to her daughter and Gabriella set the glass of milk on the side table beside the Air pulse generator for her vest and then get out the pills she needs to take, which are the Aquadek Antioxidant multivitamin and mineral supplement, Cefprozil 250mg, erythromycin 400mg, Iron, calcium and zyrtec d from the pill bottles there are in and then put the six pills into her mouth. Gabriella picks up the glass of milk and drinks some of the milk to wash down the pills, as her mom walks out of her oldest daughters' bedroom to go wake up Grace to start her morning breathing treatments and then do her vest before her breakfast. Gabriella makes sure all of the caps are on the pill bottles and a few minute later her vest session ends. Once the vest is deflate Gabriella unhooks the hoses from the vest and then unsnaps the closures on the vest and then takes off the vest. Gabriella set the vest behind her on the chair and then grabs the half empty bottle of Ultrase. She open up the bottle and pour out five of the yellow and white capsule into her left hand to take down to breakfast because she has to take them before eating. Gabriella put the lid back on the Ultrase bottle and set it in the storage bin. A few moments later Gabriella stands up from the chair with the pills in her left hand and glass of milk in the right hand. Gabriella then walks out of her bedroom to go downstairs.

It is now forty minutes after six o'clock at the Nelson's household and there is a knock on the front door of the house. Christine Nelson walks out of the living room and over to the front door, she open up the door to see Manny standing on the front porch and Manny is wearing a pink short sleeve shirt with red roses on the front, a pair of lite blue bootcut jeans with black stitch flowers with long stems on the lower legs of the jean and a pair of lite blue tennis shoes. In addition Manny is wearing her hair down with the side clipped back with black hair clips and one of the white shoulder straps with lite blue adjusted area of the strap of her white backpack is on Manny's right shoulder. Christine's step back and let Manny into the house and once Manny is inside Christine shut the front door.

"Is Emma and Bethany ready to leave for school, we need to get there early enough to get our class schedules, locker numbers and then we have to go find are lockers and put on the combination lock that we brought to use on them onto the locker before finding the classroom our first classes are in?"

"Bethany is almost ready, but I am not sure about Emma because is running a little behind because she over sleep."

"That not like Emma."

"No, it is not."

At the same time Bethany walks into the entry hall with her black backpack on her back and the backpack has a plum silhouette of a female gymnast doing a layout stepout on a plum balance beam on the front pocket of the backpack and Bethany hair is in a ponytail, but she is putting the hair into a bun as she is walking toward Christine and Manny. Christine walks over to the staircase and start to yell up the stairs.

"Manny here Emma and its time to leave for school?"

"Ah-choo I will be down shortly mom. I am still doing my hair Ah-choo."

"Bless you and ok."

Bethany walks into the living room and takes her backpack off and set it on the floor, then she sits down on the armchair in front of the bay window. Bethany then rests her hands on her stomach which feels like it is doing somersault. Manny walks into the living room too and sits down on the couch to wait for Emma and Christine Nelson goes into the kitchen to clean up the breakfast dishes. A minute and half later Emma walks up to the entryway of the living room wearing a lite blue jean jacket over her short sleeved lite blue shirt and her blonde hair is pull up into a half ponytail. Emma also has her navy blue one strap backpack on and the strap is across her right shoulder and chest. In addition the black zipper for the backpack is on the side and there is a black net like pocket that is see through on the front of the backpack. Emma is blowing her nose into a tissue in her hands as she walks over to Manny. Manny notices that her best friend eyes are watery and Emma looks tired and at the same time Emma start blow her nose into a new tissue. Manny and Bethany stand up from the armchair and the couch, Bethany's pick up her backpack and then the three teenage girls walk over to the front door of the house. A minute later Bethany, Emma and Manny are walking to Degrassi Community school. Manny looks over at Emma and notice that Emma is sneezing into a tissue in her hands.

"Bless you, Emma. Are you sure that you are feeling well enough to be going to school, because you were blowing your nose before leaving your house and you keep sneezing and your eyes are watery too?"

"I am ah-choo fine Manny and beside I never get sick. Ah-choo I am just having an allergic reaction to some Ah-choo perfume my mom put on this morning Ah-choo."

"Emma's I knew you since preschool and you never been allergic to perfume before."

"Sniffling there is a first time for everything Manny and can we not talk the Benadryl Allergy and Sinus Headache has not starts to work fully Ah-choo yet and I have a really bad headache and the sneezing and talking is Ah-choo making the headache worse Ah, Ah, Ah that was a close one I thought I was going to sneeze again?"

"Maybe the medicine starting to work and it is ok I guess we can walk to school without talking, but I think you should go back home and go back to bed Emma because you do not sound well at all and look exhausted."

"No as I told my mom I feel well ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-choo enough to go to school and I can't miss the first day of school."

"Whatever Emma."

Manny and Emma stop talking to each other and Emma blows her nose into a tissue again and at the same time Bethany fall back from Emma and Manny to walk with Gabriella who a few feet behind Emma and Manny. Emma and Manny walk up to the sidewalk in front of Degrassi Community school first and the two of them run over to the stairs and up to the doors of the school. Manny open up the door on the left and Emma open up the door on the right, then the two of them walk into the school and a teen boy with lite brown eyes, dirty blonde hair that is spiky and he is wearing a gray tee shirt, baggy black windbreaker pants and a pair of black tennis shoe walks up to Emma and Manny stopping them from getting any further into the school.

"Hall passes."

"(Manny and Emma) what hall passes?"

"You need hall passes to be in the school and walk around the hallway."

"(Manny and Emma) but it our first day at Degrassi we do not have our class schedules, locker numbers, school handbooks with the rules in them or anything else yet and need to get them from the front office."

The teen boy start laughing and another boy who wearing a gray tee shirt with a basketball jersey that has white shoulders and a red body and is over the tee shirt and a pair of black windbreaker pants and a pair of white tennis shoes, join Spinner laughing at the two seventh-grade girls who have confuse looks. Bethany and Gabriella who walk through the door shortly after Manny and Emma are shakes they head at Spinner and Jimmy. Bethany walks between Manny and Emma and Spinner and Jimmy with her back to Emma and Manny and gives the two teenage boys a mean look and then start to yell at them.

"Gavin Reginald Mason's leave my half sister Emma and her friend Manny alone and I do not want to see you making fun of any more students that are in the seventh grade. And James Brooks I do not want to see you laughing at any student in seventh grade after Gavin Reginald Mason makes fun of them."

Jimmy and Spinner stop laughing and start staring at Bethany who now has her hands on her hips and is staring at them. The two boys take a step away from Bethany, Emma and Manny and are thinking in the four years Bethany lived in Wasaga Beach she has become tougher and meaning then she uses to be. Jimmy and Spinner do not say anything to Bethany, but the two of them walk away from Bethany, Manny, Emma and Gabriella who now standing beside Bethany. Emma and Manny smile at Bethany and Bethany smiles at Manny and her half sister, who is blowing her nose again.

"(Manny and Emma) thank you Bethany."

"You are welcome."

Manny and Emma walk away from Bethany and Gabriella and walks over to the front office counter, which is on the right-hand side of the front hallway if standing in the front of the front doors of the school building. Bethany and Gabriella follow Emma and Manny over to the front office counter to get they class schedules and locker numbers. Bethany comes up beside Emma and look over at her half sister class schedule that Emma is still reading herself and Bethany sees that Emma has media immersion first hour, Canadian history second hour, English third hour, math fourth hour, home room and lunch fifth hour, science sixth hour and gym seventh hour and seventh hour during the second semester after winter break Emma has health class. As Bethany is being given her class schedule, Emma looks at the schedule. Emma sees that Bethany has English first hour, health second hour and second semesters after winter break has gym class, science third hour, geography fourth hour, home room and lunch fifth hour, math sixth hour and media immersion seventh hour. Emma looks at her half sister and gives her a little smile as she fights the urge to sneeze.

"I will see you at lunch Bethany ah-choo I am going to go find my locker."

"Ok Emma."

Emma and Manny walks away from Bethany and Gabriella and then Emma and Manny walk toward they lockers, which are in the hallway behind the media immersion lab and on the left side of the girl's restroom if standing in front of the lockers and the restrooms for the girl and the boys' restroom that is in the right-hand side of the hallway, if walking from the hallway that leads from the front hallway to the hallway behind the media immersion lab. Manny and Emma walk past Liberty Van Zandt who is wearing a red short sleeved shirt, a pair of dark blue jean overall short that comes to the knees in length and a pair of brown sandals. Liberty is open up locker 300 that is right beside the girls' restroom door. Emma walks up to locker 301 that is next to Liberty's locker and open up the locker door with her right hand and at the same time is sneezing into a tissue in her left hand and Manny is open up locker 302 that is next to Emma's locker. Emma set her backpack on the floor in front of her locker and then kneels down in front of the backpack and unzips the front pocket of her backpack, then pulls out a travel packet of tissues. Emma stands up and set the used tissues onto the top shelf of her locker and then open up the travel pocket of tissues, at the same time Liberty turns toward Emma and gives her a look that say stay away from me and Emma starts sneezing and does not have time to cover her mouth and nose with a tissue, thankful nothing comes out of her nose. Liberty starts to shake her head at Emma and also start to talk.

"Emma's you should not be in school if you are sick."

"Sniffling I am not sick its just Ah-choo an allergic reaction to some Ah-choo perfume my mom put on this morning and I Ah-choo take something for it that should start working any time now."

"Emma's you do not have allergic and that mean you are sick."

"Liberty my mom would not let Ah-choo come to school sick, she felt my forehead Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo at breakfast and my forehead was not warm and that the only reasons she let me come to school today sniffling."

"I do not care what your mom say stay far away from me with your germ infested body, I do not need to get sick the first week of seventh grade and end my prefect attendance record, which I have get six years ran now."

"Ah-choo Liberty we have tied for that record Ah-choo all six years Ah-choo."

Emma pulls a tissue out of the travel packet and start sneezes into the tissues and she sneezes so violently that it causes her to sneezes through the tissue and all over Liberty, who slam her locker door shut and lock the locker really fast and then runs into the restroom. When Emma stop sneezing she takes off the jean jacket and hangs the jacket up in the locker because she is warm from the walk to school and sneezes so much. Emma is also thinking this is not good that I am starting to feel warm, but I could be warm because it is all ready seventy-nine degrees outside. Emma then puts her head against the edge of the top shelf of her locker and closes her eyes and Manny walks up beside her best friend, then top Emma on the left shoulder.

"Are you sure that you are up to being in school because you are not sound any better in fact I would say you sound a little worse then when we left your house?"

"Manny's I am fine, let Ah-choo head to the media immersion lab and get the best seats."

"Ok."

Emma opens up her eyes and takes her head off the edge of the top shelf. She then gathers up the used tissues from the top shelf. A few moments later Emma is lead the way to the media immersion lab blowing her nose into a tissue. At the same time Gabriella and Bethany are walking over to they lockers that are across from the large window that looks out into the courtyard of the school. Neither of the teen girls is talking, as the two of them walk up to they assigned lockers nor as Bethany is opening up locker 104 and Gabriella is opening up locker number 105. Once Gabriella's locker is open up, she turns and looks at Bethany.

"So how are you feeling this morning Bethany?"

"Nauseated I hate morning sickness. I do not get why it called that when it last all day and night how are you feeling today?"

"I feel great this morning and my breathing is great this morning too."

"That is good. So there is no sign of new infections?"

"Nope my mucus is a very lite color and that means the oral antibiotics are doing there job."

"That great."

"Can I ask you a question about the pregnancy?"

"Sure."

"Do you know what you are going to do about the pregnancy and the baby?"

"I will have the baby and raise the baby and take it one day at a time. But I still need to let Sean know."

"You have not tall him yet?"

"No, I do not know how to tell him and it does not seem like something you should tell someone over the phone. I left him messages on his parent answering machine and brother answering machines told him that we need to talk about something in person, but he has not call to set up a date to come talk to me. "

"No I guess that is something that should be tell the person in person. But there is something else bothering you this morning, because you have looked worried since the walk to school. Bethany's what is going on?"

"I am worried about Emma last night she went to bed at seven. This morning over sleep and Emma has watery eyes, can't stop sneezing and a headache too. She says that it is allergic, but Emma does not have allergies. I think she is say that because she does not want to miss the first gagging day of school, but I can tell that she does not feel well at all."

Bethany set her head against the top shelf of her locker and is fighting the strong urge to vomit. At the same time Ashley and Terri walks over beside Bethany and lean up against the closed locker door. Ashley looks at her waist watch and sees there is still time before she needs to head to the front office to make the morning announcement about who made the gymnastic team. At the same time Hazel is walking down the hallway wearing a pair of black bootcut jeans, lite blue three quarter length sleeved shirt and a pair of white tennis shoes and does not wave or stop to say hi to Bethany, Gabriella, Terri and Ashley, in fact Hazel acts like see does not see Bethany, Gabriella, Terri and Ashley. A few moments later Paige is walking toward Ashley, Terri, Bethany and Gabriella and Paige is wearing a medium blue jean miniskirt, a red sleeveless crop belly shirt that says hottie across the chest in white, a dark blue jean jacket and a pair of black leather wedge sandals without backs. In addition Paige is wearing her hair down and has tucked same hair on each side behind her ears. Ashley's mouth drop open and after she gets over the shock she starts to talk.

"Paige's that is a different look for you. Are you trying something new?"

"A new school year, a new look and a new Paige."

Paige walks away from Bethany, Gabriella, Terri and Ashley to catch up with Hazel. At the same time Bethany pulls the silver combination lock with a lilac dial out of the front pocket of her backpack. Bethany then closes her locker and puts the combination lock onto the locker. Bethany then zips close the front pocket off the backpack as she makes a gagging sound and when she stops gagging Bethany starts to talk to her friends.

"I will see all of you in class I need to use the restroom."

Before Terri, Ashley or Gabriella can say anything Bethany runs down the hallway and to the nearest girls' restroom. Once in the restroom Bethany stop by the restroom door to catch her breath because the feeling that she going to throw up has past and see Alex Nunez who is wearing a pair of men dark brown work pants with a black belt through the belt loops, a white wide strap tank top and a pair of black combat boots and she is wearing her hair down and straight. Alex is talking to a red hair girl who has her hair pulled into a side ponytail to the right side of her head and the girl is wearing a black miniskirt, white wide strap tank top and a black long sleeve shirt that is see through and is over the tank top, a pair of black fishnet tights and a pair of black Goth boots. In addition she has a wide black belt with three rows of silver studs and bracelets on both wrists that match the belt and the two teenage girls are talking by the restroom sinks that are on the left-hand side of the restroom door if standing in the restroom door and there is a long mirror over the sinks and the restroom walls are cream.

Bethany thinks about going over to them but the nauseous come back, she drops her backpack and runs into the first peach colored stall on the right-hand side if your back is to the restroom sinks and slam the stall door shut and lock it really fast. Bethany then drops to her knees in front of the toilet and start throwing up. At the same time Alex and the red hair girl who name is Ellie stop talking to each other and just stare at each other. A minute later Bethany walk out of the stall and over to the center restroom sink and turns on the water and once the water is on she leans over the sink and splash some water into her mouth to rinse the vomit taste out of her mouth. Bethany then splashes some water onto her face to cool off because she is having a hot flush. A few moments later she turns the water off and Alex hands her a paper towel.

"So it is true what the National team coach says about you being pregnant?"

"Yes, which is the reason why I have only been doing warm up and condition and not training on any of the events until the baby is born in April, which is the month the baby is due to be born."

Ellie looks down at her feet and then looks at the restroom door, at the same time Bethany throws the used paper towel into the trash can. Then Bethany walks over to her backpack and open up the front pocket and gets out a breath mint. A few moments later Ellie walks up beside Bethany.

"I am Eleanor Nash but you can call me Ellie, which is what my friends and family all call me."

"Bethany Sage, you can call me Beth or Bethany I do not care."

Alex, Bethany and Ellie leave the restroom and walk down the hallway heading toward Mrs. Kwan English classroom. A few minutes later they walk into the English classroom, which has three rows of table in a U shape, three tables in the back and middle rows and one table in the front row of the classroom. The walls of the classroom are tan beside for the wall at the front of the classroom, which the left and right side are blue and the center of the wall is tan with a chalkboard in the center of the wall. In addition there are pictures of famous authors and poet on the classroom walls. Alex, Bethany and Ellie walk over the back row of tables. Alex sits down on the chair at the end of the table by the door and sitting on the chair to her right is a teenage boy with blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and Jay wearing a dark gray tee shirt, a black windbreaker jacket over the tee shirt, a pair of dark blue carpenter jeans and has a black baseball cap on his head backwards. Alex turns toward Bethany and Ellie who are standing at the end of the table and start to talk.

"This is Jay and Jay's the red hair girl on the left is Ellie and the girl on the right is Bethany."

Jay waves at Bethany and Ellie, then Ellie goes and sits down beside Jay on his right and Ellie notices that Alex is holding Jay's left hand. Bethany sits down next to Ellie and at the same time Gabriella walks into the classroom and sits down on the seat on Bethany right side. Bethany notice Terri is sitting on the chair in front of her, Paige is sitting on Terri right and Hazel is sitting on Paige right side. In addition Bethany notice Terri has saved Ashley the chair that is to her left side. At the same time two teenage boy walks into the classroom one is named Marco Del Rossi and he has his short black hair that is spiked and wearing a pair of dark baggy blue jean and a blue tee shirt that has black trim around the neck and sleeves and a pair of black tennis shoes and the other boy named is Craig Manning and is wearing a pair of black jeans, a long sleeved gray shirt and a pair of black tennis shoes and holding his camera and the strap of the camera is around his neck. In addition Bethany notice that Craig has two fading black eyes and a fading slap mark on the right side of his neck. Macro and Craig walk toward the front of the classroom and sit down at the two chairs in the front row and in front Paige and Hazel. Spinner is sitting next to Hazel and Jimmy is sitting next to Spinner.

Meanwhile over in the media immersion lab Emma is sitting at the center computer in the fourth row of table and has her head down on the desk and Manny is sitting at the computer on Emma left and Manny is checking her email before class starts. Sean Cameron walks into the media immersion lab wearing a white tee shirt, grayish blue jeans, lite blue jean jacket and a pair of old black tennis shoes and he notices that the wall across for the media immersion lab door is blue, but the wall the glass door is on is glass and so is the far left-hand wall that looks into the library, if standing in the door to the lab and the far right-hand wall is tan. Mr. Simpson's desk is in front of the far left-hand glass wall that looks into the library and the desk is in the center. Sean walks over to the row of computers that Emma and Manny are sitting at and he sits down on the chair on Emma's right. Sean then looks at Emma and smile at her, then he starts to talk.

"Hi Emma's it is nice to see you again."

Emma turns her head toward Sean and open up her eyes, but leaves her head laying on the desk. Emma then sneezes a few times and wipes her nose on a tissue in her right hand. She then gives Sean a weak smile and he smiles at Emma again.

"Sniffling it is nice to see you again too Sean."

"Emma's do you know what your half sister need to talk to me about because she keeps leaving messages on my parent answering machine and my brother answering machine that she need to talk to me in person about something that cannot be talk about over the phone?"

"Ah-choo I do but Ah, Ah, Ah it better if you hear what it is from her Ah-choo and not me."

"Bless you."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Emma set up long enough to blow her nose into a tissue a few times and then lay her head back down on the desk and close her eyes again. The rest of the media immersion class start coming into the room because the bell to head to first hour rang a few minutes ago. Liberty walks into the lab and sits down on the first chair of the first row by the media immersion lab door and looks toward Emma with a mean look on her face, but since Emma head is down on the desk she does not see the look.

"Manny's why is that girl sitting in the first chair in the first row giving Emma a mean look?"

"Emma accidental sneezed through a tissue and all over her when we were at our lockers."

At the same time Toby and JT walk into the media immersion lab and Toby is wearing a yellow short sleeved polo shirt, a pair of gray cargo pants, a pair of black tennis shoes and has his hair part down the middle. Toby sits down on the chair across from Emma and at the same time JT sit down across from Manny and he is wearing a pair of baggy dark blue carpenter jeans, a red tee shirt with a black short sleeved button up shirt over the tee shirt and the button up shirt is unbuttoned and around the trim of the button up shirt are orange and red flames. When the bell rings for the first class of the day to start at seven thirty in the morning Emma sits up in the chair and at the same time Mr. Simpson walks into the media immersion lab wearing a pair of navy pants, a dark cream long sleeved shirt and tan work boots. Mr. Simpson walks over to his desk and at the same time Ashley Kerwin voice comes over the intercom.

"Good morning I have one announcement this morning and that the members of the Degrassi gymnastic team for the new school year and the team members are Bethany Sage, Alexandra Nunez, Manuella Santos, Gabriella Cardinal, Hazel Aden, Emma Nelson, the gymnastic team alternate is Paige Michalchuk. Mrs. Hatzilakos has asked that everyone make it to the first practice after school on Monday and that the team alternate has to be at every practices and competitions and ready to step in on short notice if a team member has to sit out for any reason. Have a great first day back at school."

The intercom goes quiet and at the same time Emma start sneeze and covers her mouth and nose with a tissue, as Mr. Simpson start passes out copies of the textbooks to the students. A few minutes later Mr. Simpson hands three textbooks to Sean and Sean keep one of the textbooks for himself, then passes two of the textbooks to Emma and she takes the textbooks for Sean with a smile on her face. Emma gives one of the textbooks to Manny, as she is fighting the urge to sneeze and see the title of the textbook is introduction to Multimedia. Emma open up the textbooks and at the same time is blowing her nose into a tissue that in her left hand. Emma turns to the index page and sees that the textbook covers exploring the world of multimedia, the internet and multimedia, multimedia and society, hardware and multimedia, operating systems, software and multimedia, text, graphics and animation, audio, video, multimedia project team roles, anatomy of a multimedia project and multimedia web site design. By now Mr. Simpson is standing in front of his desk and has the teacher copy of the textbook in his hands.

"Class you will see this textbook again next year because the school year is not long enough to cover all of the chapters in the textbook this year. Please turn to chapter one: exploring the world of multimedia and start to read the chapter to yourself and for homework you are to answers the questions at the end of the chapter and some of the question you will have to get online for. In class tomorrow you will get to work on the computers and do what was talk about in the first chapter."

Everyone in the class turns to chapter one of the textbooks and for the first time since waking up Emma has starts to feel a little better, her headache is still there but it is now a very slight headache that can be live with and her nose is less congested too but that could because it has starts runny and she is blowing her nose now or wipe her nose every few minutes and that is keeping her from sneezing every other minute like when she got up this morning. But her eyes are still very itchy and watery and it is hard to see the words on the first page of chapter one, which lists the main subjects cover in the chapter. Emma makes her eyes focus and see the main point that will be talk about in the chapter that is multimedia, images in Multimedia, sounds, video, multimedia productions, Multimedia presentation and multimedia presentation that are available on the internet, tutorials, simulation, what games are used for, development of multimedia, computer technology, how to prepare a simple multimedia slide show and multimedia valuable resource. By the time she finished reading the first page of the chapter her eyes are watery so badly that tears have fall onto her face. Emma shuts her eyes and wipes her face dry with a tissue and at the same time is fighting the urge to sneeze, but lose the fight and start sneezes into a tissue and Emma is thinking maybe I should have taken two Benadryl Allergy and Sinus Headache like the box said and not just one. Emma goes back to reading the first chapter of the textbook hope that her eyes will stop being watery soon and that she will start to feel better too.

Meanwhile in Mrs. Kwan classrooms everyone in the class has copies of eighth grade sightlines in front of them and the textbook is open to chapter one and every student also has a notebook open and are copy notes down from the chalkboard, as Mrs. Kwan pass out copies of the class syllabus to the students. Gabriella looks over at Bethany and sees that Bethany has her left arm wrap around her stomach and at the same time Bethany puts her right hand over her mouth and then stand up from the chair she is sitting on. Bethany runs out of the classroom and once in the hallway Bethany runs to the nearest girl's restroom, but only makes it as far as the trash can that is inside the restroom door, Bethany leans over the trash can and throw up the rest of her breakfast. When she stops throwing up Bethany walks into the first stall on the left-hand side if your back is to the sinks and close the stall door. She then locks the stall door and turns so her back is to the door and slide down the door. Bethany sits down on the floor and then bring her knees up to her chest and rest her head against her knees. Bethany sits this way for four and half minutes and when she knows that she is not going to throw up any time soon, she stands up and then unlocks the stall door. A few minutes later she walks back into the classroom and sit down at the back table. She then gets a breath mint out of backpack and put the mint into her mouth. Gabriella leans toward Bethany and start to talk quietly so the teacher will not hear her.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I just wish that the morning sickness would go away."

Bethany and Gabriella go back to taking notes. Bethany makes it through the rest of first class of the day without having to run out of the classroom to throw up, but she is still very nauseated and is very hot because she keeps having hot flash. Emma gets through the first class of the day too, but has started to feel feverish and her throat is a little sore too. In addition her eyes are watery so bad she is having a hard time seeing. Emma and Bethany passes each other on the way to second hour and Bethany walks away from her friends and walk over to her half sister, then pull Emma over to the side of the hallway toward the lockers. Emma leans up against a locker and closes her eyes as Bethany stands in front of her.

"Emma's how are you feeling because you eyes are so watery that it looks like you are crying. You also sound very congested and you have a runny nose too?"

"Ah-choo I feel fine Beth. I need to go to Ah-choo Canadian history."

"Emma's tell me the truth?"

"Sniffling I feel better then at breakfast, my headache is gone Ah-choo I just can stop sneezing, wipe my nose or blowing my nose but I feel well enough to stay Ah-choo in school."

"All right then head to Canadian history with Mr. Perino."

'See you later Ah-coo."

"Bless you and see you later Em."

Emma open up her eyes and start blowing her nose into a tissue and at the same time walks away from her older half sister. Bethany watches Emma walk away with a worried look on her face and Alex, Ellie and Gabriella walk over to Bethany with worried looks on they face too and the four teen girls walk to teen health with Mr. Armstrong. When Ellie, Bethany, Alex and Gabriella walk into Mr. Armstrong classroom, the teacher hand them each a textbooks and Bethany look down at the title and see it is called Teen health: Healthy relationship and sexuality. Bethany, Gabriella, Ellie and Alex walk to the back of the classroom. Alex sits down on the last desk in second rows and Jay is sitting at the last desk in the first row by the classroom door. Bethany sits down at the desk on Alex right and Gabriella sits down at the desk on Bethany right and Ellie sits down at the desk on Gabriella right. Bethany open up the textbook to the index pages and see the textbook covers anatomy and physiology, puberty and adolescent's development, pregnancy and reproduction contraception included condom, abstinence, STD prevention, HIV prevention, identity and orientation, healthy relationship, Abortion, access to services, marriage and parenthood, infant simulation and human rights. Bethany slouches in the desk chair try to get comfortable and at the same time Mr. Armstrong pick up the teacher copy of the textbook and then he open up the textbook to chapter one.

"Class open up your textbook to chapter one, Paige you will be reading the first two pages of chapter one to the class."

Paige and the rest of the students open up they textbooks to chapter one. Paige looks down at the first page of the textbook for a few second and takes in the words on the page and then she begins to read out loud to the class.

"Chapter one anatomy and physiology. In this chapter you are going to be learning about anatomy and that is the scientific study of a human body structure. You will also be learning about physiology, which is a branch of biology that deals with the normal functions of a living organisms and the organisms parts. It also deals with the way a living organism body parts functions (base off of the definitions giving in the dictionary)..."

Paige clears her throat a few times and then continue on reading the rest of page one and then reads page two and then Spinner takes over when Paige gets to the third page of the chapter. Bethany close her eyes and try to pay attention to what Spinner is reading and not the fact that now that her stomach is empty all she can think about is how hunger she is that a hot fudge sundae sound very delicious and she really wants a hot fudge sundae. At the same time her stomach starts to rumble really loudly, which cause everyone in front and to Bethany sides to turn and look at Bethany, she slides down in her seat and her cheeks become bright red. When Spinner has starts to read again, Alex, Jay, Ellie and Gabriella lean toward Bethany and Alex starts to talk quietly so only Bethany, Ellie, Jay and Gabriella can hear her.

"What were you thinking about that made your stomach rumble so loudly?"

"I was thinking about a hot fudge sundae and the sundae sounds delicious and that I really want a hot fudge sundae now."

"That would make you gain weight and coach would not be happy with you."

"Lexi I am going to gain weight no matter what, I might as well enjoy this time and eat what I want if that what my body and the baby is telling me to eat."

Mr. Armstrong clears his throat and start walking toward the back of the classroom. Jay, Alex, Gabriella, Ellie and Bethany go back to listening to Spinner read chapter one. When Spinner finishes page four of the chapter, Terri takes over reading out loud to the class.

At the same time in the history classroom, Emma is sitting at the third desk in the middle row of desks and Sean is sitting on Emma right and Manny is sitting on Emma left. Liberty is sitting at the first desk by the class room window. JT and Toby are sitting in the back of the classroom, Toby is sitting at the last desk in the middle row and JT is sitting at the desk on Toby right. All the students in the class have a copy of Canadian history for seventh grade open to the first unit which is New France and chapter one: Canada river/Saint Lawrence River and the class are also copy notes down into they history notebooks that are writing on the chalkboard. Emma set her pencil down on her notebook and pulls a tissue out of the travel packet of tissues and then starts to blow her nose for the eighth time since classed started. When Emma finish blowing her nose in the tissue, she set the used tissue onto her desk and then start to sneeze. Emma pulls another tissue out of the packet of travel tissues and cover her mouth and nose with the tissue in her left hand and pick up her pencil with her right hand and goes back to taking the notes. When Emma stops sneezing, she set the used tissue on the desk and close her eyes for a few moments because her eyes have starts itchy again and are watery badly too. When she open her eyes, it is easily to see the chalkboard, she goes back to taking notes and makes it through the rest of history class without sneezing. But she still has to wipe her nose several time and blow her nose four times. When the bell rings for class to end Emma slowly stands up from her desk chair and gather up the large pile of used tissues and take them to the trash can by the teachers' desk to throw the used tissues away.

Meanwhile Bethany, Gabriella, Alex, Jay and Ellie are already walking to they third hour class, which is science class and when the five of them walk into the blue science classroom, they see there are textbooks on all the desks and on the two lab tables on each side of the desks that are in the center of the classroom. They also notice that Mrs. Hatzilakos desk is in the center in the front of the student's desk at the front of the classroom. Bethany, Gabriella, Alex, Jay and Ellie walk across the room to the other side and walk over to the back lab table and sit down on the stools around the lab table. The five of them look down at the textbook, which title is Explorer life, earth and physical science. At the same time Sean and Manny are walking into Mrs. Kwan English classroom, but Emma has gone to the girls' restroom. Emma open up the restroom door and then walks into the restroom sneezing into a tissue in her left hand and walks over to the restroom sinks and looks into the long mirror and sees that she looks tired and has starts to get blueish black bags under her eyes. Emma set her backpack down by the sink because she needs to use the restroom. She then walks over to the stalls and goes into the first stall on the left-hand side, as she wipes her nose with a tissue. A few minutes later Emma walks into her English classroom and the teacher hand her a copy of the sightlines seventh grade textbook. Emma walks over to the second row of table and sits down at the end sit by the classroom windows. Sean is sitting on Emma left side and Manny is sitting on Sean's left side. The bell rings for the third class of the day to start and Mrs. Kwan start passing out workbooks and a syllabus of what is needed for English class and what will be covered this year.

Meanwhile, in eighth grade science class Mrs. Hatzilakos is passing out the syllabus to her class. Bethany and Gabriella look down at the syllabus in front of them and see that the class will need three-ring binder to keep they worksheets, five subject spiral notebooks that can be put inside a binder. In addition the class will need two folders with three holes punched in them, one of the folders is to keep the handouts, the other folder is for keep the unfinished worksheet in it. The finished worksheet goes in the front of the binder and in front of the five subject spiral notebooks that the notes will be taken down in. Then Bethany and Gabriella see the first subject that will be cover in class is introduction to life science. The third class of the day seems to pass by fast for Bethany who morning sickness seems to be fading for the day and she is started to enjoy the first day of school sitting beside Ellie, Alex, Jay and Gabriella. On the other hand the third class of the day seems to be dragging by for Emma who now has a tickle in the back of her throat, a sore throat, her nose will not stop running and she keeps sneezing, but the headache seems to be gone for now. When the bell to get out of the third class of the day rings Emma grabs her backpack and tosses her notebook, folder, workbook and the copy of The Outsiders book that the English start to read into her backpack and then zips up her backpack. Emma grabs her pile of used tissues off the desk and the empty packet of travel tissue then walks over to the classroom door with Sean and Manny and before leaving the classroom throw out the used tissues and empty packet of travel tissue into the trash can.

Meanwhile Ellie, Jay and Alex are walking to geography class that is in Mr. Perino classroom and Bethany and Gabriella is walking to the girls' restroom because the two of them both need to use the restroom before class. A few hallways over Emma, Manny and Sean are walking to Mr. Armstrong class for math, when Emma sees a drinking fountain. Emma walks away from Manny and Sean and over to the drinking fountain and once at the drinking fountain she leans over it and push the on button with her left hand. Then Emma takes a long drink of water, which stop the tickle in the back of her throat and takes care of the thirsty too. A minute later Emma stops drinking and let go of the button and stand up to see Sean and Manny waiting for her. At the same time Emma gets a chill and starts rubbing her hands up and down her arms. Sean sees that Emma is cold and takes off his jean jacket. Sean then hands Emma his jacket and Emma takes the jacket from him then puts the jacket on.

Sean, Emma and Manny start walking to class again and walk through the door of Mr. Armstrong classroom right as the bell for class to start rings. Sean, Emma and Manny walk over to the last row of desk by the window. Manny sits down on the chair of the first desk in the row, Sean sits down on the chair of the second desk in the row and Emma sits down on the chair of the desk behind Sean and at the same time Mr. Armstrong set a stack of textbooks down on the top of the desk Manny sitting at. Manny takes a textbook off the pile and pass the rest of the textbooks back to Sean. He takes a textbook and then hand the pile to Emma. Emma set the stack of textbooks onto the top of her desk and just looks at the textbooks for a moment because it feels like she going to sneeze but does not end up sneezing. Emma lifts up all but one of the textbooks and pass the rest to Toby who is sitting behind her and JT is sitting at the desk next to Toby in the second to last rows of desks and Liberty is sitting at the first desk in the middle row and right in front of the teachers' desk. Emma looks down at the textbook and sees it is called seventh grade Math make sense, she opens the textbook up to the first unit, which is patterns and relation and see that they will be start patterns in division in class and going over the divisible rule. Emma open up her backpack and get an unused notebook out and a folder for the class, then zips up the main part of the backpack and unzips the front pocket of the backpack and get a pencil and a new packet of travel tissues out. A few moments later she is looking up to the front of the class and is ready from Mr. Armstrong to start a class and looking forward to what the teacher has planned to teach them in today class. Mr. Armstrong clears his throat and the all the class looks up at him.

"Class who can tell me what the number twenty-four is divisible by?"

Emma left hand is the first to be rises into the air and Emma is also the only one to raise her hand. Toby knows the answers, but he is to busy staring at the back of Emma head and crushing on Emma to take the time to put his hand into the air. Mr. Armstrong points to Emma. Emma clear her throat a few times and then start to talk.

"Twenty-four is divisible by three and six Ah-choo."

"Bless you Emma and you are correct. Class I am going to put you into groups of two to work on finding out which numbers are divisible by two, three, four, five, six, eight, nine and ten. Emma and Liberty the two of you are in a group. Sean and JT the two of you will work together. Toby and Manny you are together for the assignment."

Mr. Armstrong continues to break the class up into groups but Emma has stops listening because she has started sneezing. Emma grabs a tissue from the packet of travel tissues on the desk and covers her nose and mouth with the tissue that is in her hands. Emma is still sneezing when the students start moving around the room, Liberty picks up her textbook, notebook, pencil and backpack and walks over to where Emma is sitting at, because she does not want to make Emma move. Once at the desk in front of Emma that Sean just walked away from, Liberty turns the desk around and put the front of the desk up against the desk Emma sitting at. Liberty then sits down on the desk chair and gives Emma a weak smile.

"How are you feeling Emma?"

"Sniffling a little rough and my nose hurt Ah-coo from blowing it so much ah-choo and I'm starts to think that I have a cold Ah-choo."

"Sorry you are feeling rough, are you up to working on math with me or do you think you should go see the school nurse?"

"Ah-choo I going to stay in school today because it only the Ah-choo first day and I want to get all my Ah-choo textbooks so if I have to miss the rest of the week I can do the work Ah-choo from home and not get behind."

"Ok, let get starts on the assignment."

"Ah-choo ok I guess we have too Ah, Ah, Ah I though I was going to sneeze again."

"Are you sure you are up to stay in class Emma you sound awful and look feverish too?"

"Sniffling yes, let get to work sniffling."

Emma turns her head away from Liberty and start sneezing again. Liberty pulls a tissue out of the travel packet and hands the tissue to Emma. Emma takes the tissue and then blows her nose into the tissues. Emma grabs another tissue and blows her nose into the tissue four more times. Then Liberty and Emma each get to work on the assignment by themselves, but after working for a few minutes Emma can tell that Liberty is having a hard time doing the assignment and leans forward and start to explain to Liberty the best she can how to find out if the number is divisible two, three, four, five, six, eight, nine or ten between sneezing fits and having to blow her nose. But Liberty let Emma help and does not complain once about Emma spread her germs because she is understanding the assignment now that Emma is explaining it to her and with Emma help she is able to do it and would be lost without Emma help because math is her worst subject and she is behind everyone in her class in math. When each of the groups have finished working on the assignment and turn the assignment into Mr. Armstrong the students start moving back to the desk they were sitting at when class started up. Liberty stands up and gathers up her stuff and gives Emma a huge smile.

"Thank you, Emma, without you help I would still be working on the assignment and I will be totally lost, you make math seems easy."

"It is easy Liberty."

"Not for me I just made it through math last year and this year math is already twice as hard as the math that we did last school year."

"You will Ah-choo get the math soon enough you just need some extra help to get caught up Ah-choo is all."

Liberty walks back over to the first desk in the middle row and at the same time Mr. Armstrong start passing out workbooks to each of the students in the class. Emma buttons up the buttons on Sean's jean jacket because all of a sudden she is really cold and then lean back in the seat and use a tissue to dry her face that is wet from the tears run down her face from her watery eyes. Mr. Armstrong walks up beside Emma and he notices that Emma is blowing her nose again and has watery eyes. The teacher set a workbook onto Emma's desk and then looks at Emma and Mr. Armstrong has a worried look on his face.

"Emma Nelson's you have been sneezing and blowing your nose the whole class time, are you feeling up to being in class or do you want to go see the school nurse and go home sick?"

"Sniffling I feel well enough to be at school, if you are all right with me stays in class then Ah-choo I want to stay in class."

"It is up to you."

"I am going to stay in class."

Mr. Armstrong walks up to Sean and then the teacher hand Sean a workbook, at the same time Emma lays her hand down on the desk and closes her eyes because her headache has starts to come back and her eyes hurt too, in fact her whole body hurts. In addition Emma is wishing that she would stop lain to everyone and say that she feels well enough to be in school when all she wants is to go home and go to bed. But at the same time she does not want to miss the first day of classes at Degrassi Community school.

Meanwhile, in eighth grade Geography class, Mr. Perino has just finish tell the class what they will need for his Geography class and he is now setting pile of textbooks onto the top of desks at the beginning of each row. Gabriella who is sitting at the second desk of the first row hand Bethany the pile of textbooks and sees the textbook is called Human Geography: place and regions in global context. Bethany set a textbook onto her desk and then turns in her seat and hands the pile of textbooks to Paige who is sitting behind her. Paige takes the pile of textbooks and start to talk.

"Bethany are you going to give up your spot on the gymnastic team because there is rumor going around that you are pregnant?"

"I do not know what you are talking about Paige and if I cannot train or compete you would be taking my place anyway, so I would not have to give up my spot because I would be put on the injured list until I was able to train and compete again."

Bethany turns around in her seat and slide down in the seat so she is slouching and closes her eyes that are filling up with tears and starts resting her hands on her stomach. In addition she is thinking why do I told Paige I do not know what you are talking about, when the rumor is true. Then start thinking that I need to let Sean know before he finds out second hand from someone else, since he is going to Degrassi this year and in Emma classes and it seems like the two of them are because very close friends. A few minutes later Bethany opens up her eyes to see Mr. Perino writing notes on the chalkboard. Bethany gets out an unused notebook from her backpack and a pen. Then she open up the notebook and set it on the desk top. Bethany takes the cap of the pen and then start taking the notes like the rest of the class.

The rest of the hour seems to fly bye for Bethany and the bell for class to end seems to ring too soon, Bethany looks up at the clock over the classroom door and see it is all ready twenty-five minutes after eleven o'clock. Bethany gathers up notebook, textbook and folder and put then into her backpack along with her pen and then her and Gabriella join Ellie, Alex and Jay at the classroom door and then head to Mrs. Kwan's classroom for they home room class. At the same time Emma, Manny, Sean, JT, Toby and Liberty are walking into the media immersion lab for they home room class. Once in the media immersion lab the six of them walk over to the desk they sat at during first hour. Emma drops into the chair in front of the center computer and then lays her head down on the table. Manny and Sean sit down at the computer they sat at during first hour and at the same time Toby looks over the computer at Emma and start to talk to Emma who is sniffling as she wipes her nose on a tissue.

"Emma do you want to go to the Dot after school and get a hot chocolate and some chocolate chip cookies with me?"

Emma lifts her head off the table and looks up at Toby with watery eyes and at the same time is wiping her runny nose with a tissue. Toby gives Emma a huge smile and Emma just lean back in her seat and start sneezing into the tissue that is because too soggy to continue to use much longer and when Emma stop sneezing Toby takes a deep breath and start talking to Emma again.

"Do you want to go to the Dot after school and get a hot chocolate and some chocolate chip cookies with me?"

"I think that I will pass on Ah-choo that Toby because when school over I'm going to go home and go to bed because Ah-choo I think that I caught a head cold."

"But hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies might help you feel better and we could get to know each other better."

"Sniffling no thank you, Toby maybe another time when I'm not wiping my nose every few moments or sneezing all Ah-choo the time we can go to the Dot together but not today."

"Ok, that is fine with me."

Toby stops looking over the top of the computer and at the same time the bell for home room to start rings. The students in Mr. Simpson home room class get out homework they need to work on, all but Emma who is blowing her nose into a new tissue. When Emma done blow her nose she stands up and walks over to the trash can by Mr. Simpson's desk and throws the used tissues into the trash can. Emma then walks back over to the chair she is sitting at and sits down on the chair. Emma then lays her head down on the desk and closes her eyes. A few minutes later Emma feels someone tap her right shoulder. Emma turns her head to the right and opens up her eyes to see Mr. Simpson kneel next to her chair.

"Emma Nelson's do you need to go see the school nurse?"

"Ah-choo no I am fine Mr. Simpson I was just rests my eyes for Ah-choo a few moments is all."

Mr. Simpson pulls a tissue out of the travel packet of tissues that are set on the table in front of Emma and hand her the tissue. Emma takes the tissue from him and sits up and blows her nose into the tissue. Mr. Simpson notices that Emma nose is red and looks sore and he also notices that Emma looks tired and feverish too. He also sees that Emma has blueish black bags under her eyes that are very watery.

"Emma's I think you should go see the school nurse?"

"I feel well enough to be in school Mr. Simpson beside after home room there is Ah-choo only two and half hours of school left I Ah-choo can make it through the rest of the school day."

"Is there anything I can say to you that will get you to go see the school nurse Emma?"

"Sniffling no Mr. Simpson, but if it is ok with you, can I just lay my head on the table and rest until Ah-choo it is time for lunch?"

"Sure Emma, but if you change your mind about going to see the school nurse come up to my desk and let me know and I will write you a pass to the nurse office."

Mr. Simpson stands up and walks away from Emma and over to his desk. Mr. Simpson sits down on his desk chair and start working on lesson plans for his classes. At the same time Emma lays her head down on the table and close her eyes and a few minutes later Emma falls to sleep. In Mrs. Kwan's classroom everyone is working on homework for one of they classes. Bethany is working on health and Gabriella and Spinner is working on English. Terri, Ashley, Paige and Hazel are working on science. Jimmy, Jay, Alex and Ellie are working on Geography. Mrs. Kwan is sitting at her desk and she is working on lesson plans for her class. The half hour home room class goes by fast. When the bell for home room to end rings everyone in Mrs. Kwan's classroom grabs up they textbooks, notebooks, pen and backpacks and rushes out of the classroom to head to the cafeteria for lunch. In Mr. Simpson classroom most of the class rushes out of the classroom, but Emma is still asleep, so Manny and Sean are still beside computers and Manny is tap Emma on her left shoulder. After a minute Emma open up her eyes and then sit up and looks around the lab to see the only once left in the lab are she, Sean and Manny. Emma reaches down and grabs her backpack off of the floor and then stand up and at the same time start to talk.

"Sniffling did I fall to sleep?"

"(Sean and Manny) Yes."

"Oh we should head to lunch."

Emma starts to walk to the media immersion lab door, but stop walking when she notices that Sean and Manny are not walking with her. Emma turns around and looks at Sean and Manny and then Sean and Manny walk over to Emma with backpacks on they backs and worried looks on they face. Sean does not say anything but Manny put her left hand onto Emma's forehead, which feels warm and at the same time start to talk.

"Emma's it feels like you are runny a fever and you sleep through home room, I think that you should go see the school nurse and have your mom come pick you up and take you home because you are sick."

"Sniffling Manny's I feel fine now that I get some sleep and Ah-choo I am not going to go home with only two half more hours left of school."

Emma does not wait for Manny or Sean to say anything to her but walks out of the media immersion lab and start walking to the cafeteria without Manny or Sean. When Emma gets the cafeteria she gets into the lunch line to buy her lunch and Bethany comes up behind Emma in line and tap Emma on the left shoulder. Emma turns around and smiles at Bethany and sees that older half sister has a worried look on her face.

"Em how are you feeling and are you wearing Sean's jean jacket?"

"I feel rough but can Ah-choo make it through the school day and yes I am wearing Sean's jean jacket, he Ah-choo let me wear it because I am cold."

Emma start sneezing and cover her mouth and nose with her hands, at the same time the line starts moving and Emma and Bethany move forward and close to the food counter. Emma stop sneezing right as they get up to the food counter, Emma and Bethany grab a tray and then Bethany grabs a bottle of water and set the bottle on her tray. At the same time Emma gets a bottle of apple juice and set the bottle of juice onto her tray. Bethany then grabs a paper plate that has a turkey wrap and French fries on it and set the plate onto the tray. Emma's grab a small bowl of potato salad and set the bowl on her tray and then Emma and Bethany goes and pays for they lunches. Bethany and Emma walks away from the lunch line together and Bethany walks over to the table, Sean, Manny, JT, Toby and Liberty are sitting at, which is the table in the third row on the left side of the cafeteria and nearest to the lunch line. Emma sits down across from Manny who is sitting on the end chair on the left with her back to the cafeteria doors. Bethany walks up behind Sean who is sitting on Emma left and smiles at him.

"Sean can you come over to Emma and my house after school so we can talk, I need to talking to you about something important?"

"Sure."

"I will meet you outside the main doors of the school after seventh hour then Sean."

"See you then."

Bethany walks away from the table her half sister is sitting at and walks to the table in the second row on the right-hand side of the cafeteria if you are standing in front of the cafeteria doors. When Bethany reaches the table her friends are sitting at, she sits down on the chair in the middle and that facing the cafeteria doors, Gabriella is sitting on Bethany right and Ellie is sitting on Bethany left. Alex is sitting across from her and Jay is sitting across from Ellie. Bethany starts to eat her turkey wrap and see that Jay is eating chips and a ham sandwich, Alex is eating grill chicken salad. Bethany then notices that Ellie is eating a grill eggplant sandwich and that Gabriella has takes out a sandwich that has turkey, Swiss cheese, cheddar cheese and pepper jack cheese, mayonnaise, lettuce, tomato and has a bag of baby carrots and a snack bag of pretzels and a can of Mt. Dew from her black and purple cooler lunch bag and has just pour five Ultrase into her left hand. Gabriella put the cap back onto the Ultrase bottle and put the bottle into the front pocket of her backpack that is a very dark purple. Then Gabriella puts the capsule into her mouth and open up the can of Mt. Dew, then take a drink of Mt. Dew to wash down the Ultrase. Jay puts down his ham sandwich and look at Gabriella.

"Gabby why did you just take five capsules for?"

"The capsules are called Ultrase and Ultrase is digestive enzymes that help break down and digest fats, starch, and proteins in the food I eat because my pancreas does not release enough digestive enzymes into the small intestines to digest the food because of the thick sticky mucus that builds up in the pancreas, lungs and other area of my body because I have cystic fibrosis."

"That is an inherited genetic disease right?"

"Yes it is Jay, both my parents carried the gene that cause it and past the gene onto me and since I inherit a copy from my mom and a copy of the gene from my dad I was born with cystic fibrosis."

Gabriella's pick up her sandwich and takes a bite and at the same time Jay goes back to eat his sandwich. Meanwhile at the table Emma, Manny, JT, Toby, Liberty and Sean are sitting at Emma is staring at the bite of potato salad on her fork and she is trying to decide if she wants to eat it. She notices that Manny is watching her and put the bite of potato salad into her mouth and start to chew it. A few moments later she set the fork down and pick up the bottle of apple juice and take a drink. After drinking half of the apple juice she set the bottle down on the table and make herself eat all the potato salad despite not having an appetite and it hurting to swallow the potato salad.

When the bell for lunch to end rings all the students in the cafeteria stand up and gather up the trash on the table and then throw out the trash in the trash can and a few minutes later everyone is heading to they sixth hour class. Paige, Hazel, Jimmy, Spinner, Terri, Ashley, Marco, Craig, Jay, Alex, Bethany and Gabriella are going to Mr. Armstrong class for math. Emma, Manny, JT, Toby, Liberty and Sean are going to Mrs. Hatzilakos classroom for science class. Manny and Sean look over at Emma and see that she is blowing her nose into a tissue again. A few minutes later Emma, Manny, JT, Toby, Liberty and Sean walk through the classroom door and Sean, Manny and Emma walk over to the desks that are in the center of the classroom and have two lab tables on each side of them. Emma walks to the back of the classroom and sits down on the chair of the last desk in the first row of desks that is on the side of the classroom that the classroom door is on. Emma drops her backpack onto the classroom floor and then sees the syllabus and textbook is all ready on the desks and lab table. Emma looks at the title of the textbook and sees it is called earth science. Then Emma notices the large tv stand at the front of the classroom and in front of teachers' desk with the tv on top and the DVD player on the shelf under the tv and that mean a movie on the first day of class and that makes Emma happy because she does not feel up to take notes or reading the first chapter in the textbook. At the same time Sean sits down on the chair of the desk in front of Emma and Manny sit down on the chair of the desk next to Emma in the second row of desk. Toby, JT and Liberty are sitting at the first lab table by the classroom door. Emma folds her arm and lays her arm on top of the textbook and then lay her head down onto her arms and starts coughing into her arms. Manny looks over at her best friend when Emma start coughing and sees that Emma is shivering. Manny tap Emma on the shoulder and Emma turn her head and looks at Manny.

"Emma's you need to go see the school nurse and go home sick."

"Ah-choo I am fine Manny and there are only two hours left of school, I can make it through the rest of Ah-choo the school day."

"Emma's you are shivering, sneezing, coughing, look feverish and you sound awful. In addition you have watery eyes and bags under your eyes."

"Ah-choo I know all that Manny but coughing I am not going to nurse office, so drop it."

"Fine."

Manny stands up and picks up her backpack and then walk over to the lab table that Toby, JT and Liberty are sitting at and sit down on the stool next to Liberty who is facing the front of the classroom, as the rest of the class comes into the classroom. At the same time Sean turns around in his seat and looks at Emma and then Sean puts his left hand onto Emma's forehead, which feel warm and clammy to the touch. Sean removes his hand from Emma's forehead and gives her a worried look.

"Sean's do not start Ah-choo with me about Ah-choo going to see the nurse!"

"I am not going to tell you what to do Emma, but it does feel like you are running a fever."

"Ah-choo I thought that I was running a fever because I am freezes and achy all over coughing and my eyes lids feel heavy too Ah-choo but I am not going to let the fact that I have a sore throat, headache, keep coughing, sneezing or having watery eyes, nasal congestion and a runny nose keep me Ah-choo from finish the school day."

"Emma maybe you should go see the school nurse it sounds like you have a bad head cold and maybe the flu too."

"I feel Ah-choo well enough to stay in class."

"It is up to you."

At the same time the bell for class to start rings and Mrs. Hatzilakos walks into the classroom and close the classroom door behind here. Emma start blowing her nose in the tissue in her hand and Mrs. Hatzilakos turns off the classroom lights and walks over to the tv stand. The teacher then turns on the tv and turns on the DVD player on too. A few moments later a picture of the earth comes onto the screen and the title for the movies come up, which is introduction to earth science. Mrs. Hatzilakos pulls her desk chair out from behind her desk and moves the chair beside the lab table that Manny, JT, Toby and Liberty are sitting at. Sean turns around in his seat and start watching the moving. Emma lifts her head up from the desk and then slouches down in the chair. At the same time pulls the packet of travel tissues out of the right pocket of Sean's jean jacket. Emma pulls a tissue out of the packet and then tosses the almost empty packet of travel tissues onto the desk and start to blow her nose into the tissue, thinking maybe Manny and Sean are right that I should go see the school nurse. No I am right I need to stay in school today, but I won't take part in gym class. A few minutes into the movie Emma eyes start to close and she drifts off to sleep slouches in the desk chair.

Meanwhile in Mr. Armstrong math class all of the class have they eighth grade Math make sense textbooks open to chapter one and are reading about numbers, variables and equation or they are trying to read about numbers, variables and equation but two students are having a hard time focus on the reading. Bethany mind keeps drift off of the reading and she starts thinking about how she is going to tell Sean that she is pregnant when she, Sean and Emma get to her, Emma and Christine Nelson's house after school. Gabriella is having a hard time reading about numbers, variables and equation because she has started coughing and needs to cough up mucus, but does not have any tissues. After coughing for two minute and force herself not to cough up the mucus, Gabriella stands up and walk up to Mr. Armstrong's desk and grabs a handful of tissues from the box on the teachers' desk. Gabriella covers her mouth with the tissues and then cough up mucus into the tissues. When she has finished coughing up the mucus, she tosses the used tissues into the trash can and then walk back to her desk, which is the fourth desk in the middle row of desks and behind Bethany. As Gabriella sits down on the desk chair, she notices Hazel who is sitting on her left side is staring at her.

"Should you be in school if you are coughing up mucus, you could be contagious and give us your germs and I do not want your infections or the cystic Fibrosis and end up dying at a young age, like you are going to do!"

"I am not contagious Hazel and you cannot catch cystic fibrosis it is disorder inherited by both parents passes the gene onto you. "

"But cystic fibrosis gives you infections that make you sick and put you in the hospital."

"Hazel's I am on antibiotic every day of the year that keep the infection under control and the infection that I have Pseudomonas aeruginosa only cause infections in people with weaken immune system, which I have because of cystic fibrosis that cause thick mucus builds up in my lungs and other parts of my body that make it easy for germs to thrive and multiply, which is while I am always on an antibiotic to help keep new bacteria infections from developing. In addition most of the times that I go into the hospital is for yearly tests and to get addition therapy to help break up the mucus in my lungs and sometimes I get IV antibiotic to help the oral antibiotic do there jobs. Now stop staring at me and go back to reading about numbers, variables and equation in your textbook."

Gabriella looks down at her textbook and goes back to reading the first chapter. At the same time Paige who is sitting on Hazel left side looks over at Hazel and Terri and Ashley that is sitting at the desks in front of Hazel and Paige turns and looks at Hazel too and Paige, Terri and Ashley all have looks of disgust on they face. Paige and Ashley look over at Gabriella and give her a look that say I am sorry and then go back to reading the textbook, but Terri stands up from her chair and walks over to Hazel.

"Hazel's you are being rude to Gabriella and Paige, Ashley and I explain all that to you this summer. You should be apologies to Gabriella."

"I will not apologies to Gabriella's for not wanting to catches infections or cystic Fibrosis and end up dying at a young age."

"But you can't catch cystic fibrosis or the infection she has."

"I do not care."

Gabriella looks up from her textbook and at Terri and then at Hazel, who is staring at the front of the class. Gabriella looks at Terri and at the same time Mr. Armstrong stands up from his desk chair as he grabs a pen and notepad and then he walks to the front of his desk. Then the teacher clear his throat and at the same time is writing on the notepad.

"Terri's take your seat and thank you for standing up for Gabriella Cardinal. Hazel Aden you are to go see principal Raditch and take your textbook, purse and backpack with you because you will not be coming back to math class today."

Hazel close her textbook and put the textbook into her backpack. She then stands up from the desk chair grab her purse and backpack off of the floor. Hazel gives Gabriella a mean look and then walks up to Mr. Armstrong who give her a note to take to principal Raditch. Hazel takes the note from the teacher then walk to the classroom door. Hazel open up the classroom door and walks out of the classroom slam the door closed behind her. Mr. Armstrong clears his throat and then start to talk to the class.

"Go back to reading the first chapter and if there is time left in class when you finish reading the first chapter start working on the first assignment in the workbook."

Mr. Armstrong set the notepad and pen on his desk and then he starts to walk around the classroom. The rest of math class flies by for everyone in Mr. Armstrong class and when the bell rings for class to end and to go to the last class of the day the students in Mr. Armstrong class all rush out of the classroom. Paige, Terri, Ashley, Jay, Ellie, Alex, Jimmy, Spinner, Marco, Craig, Bethany, Gabriella and Hazel are heading to Media immersion class. Most of the students in Mrs. Hatzilakos class rush out of the classroom right away and are heading to gym class beside for Sean and Emma because Emma is still sound asleep in the chair of the desk she is sitting at. Sean taps Emma on both of her shoulders and after five taps Emma open up her eyes to see Sean standing beside her and Sean has a worried look on his face.

"Sean is science class Ah-choo over?"

"Yes you sleep through the whole class Emma and it is now time to head to Gym class."

Emma start coughing and turns her head away from Sean and coughs into left arm seeing that Sean is standing on her right side. When Emma stops coughing she leans back in the chair and closes her eyes.

"Sean just go to gym without me I will catches up. I need to use the restroom before going to gym."

"Emma's you made it through all the main class just go see the school nurse and go home."

"Ah-choo no I will be in gym because Ah-choo I need to find out what we need for class."

"I can tell after school because I have to come to your house to talk to Bethany after school, just go see the school nurse."

"Sniffling no I will Ah-choo be in gym class coughing."

"Fine Emma, I will see you in gym class then."

Sean grabs his backpack and then walk out of the classroom and start walking to the gym. Emma slowly stands up from the desk she is sitting at and then put the textbook and syllabus into her backpack. A short while later Emma is walking out of the science classroom coughing into her left hand and Emma has her right hand on her forehead, which feels very clammy to her hand. As Emma walks to the restroom she is thinking fall to sleep in science class was the wrong thing to do because now I feel like I have been hit by a truck. When she reaches the restroom she stops outside of the door and then turn around and walks to her locker because she does not need to use the restroom, but want her jean jacket out of her locker. Once at her locker Emma turn the dial on the combination lock and unlocks the lock. Emma then open the locker door and take Sean's jean jacket off and put her jean jacket on, she buttons up the jacket and then put Sean's jean jacket back on and buttons it up because she freezes. Emma then starts walking to the gym and the whole walk to the front of the school and the gym that is across from the main doors of the school Emma is either sneezing or coughing and Emma walks through the gym doors right as bell for class to start rings.

Once in the gym Emma sees the whole class is sitting on the bleachers that are on the left side of the gym double doors if you come through the doors on the right end of the gym. Emma walks over to the bleachers and climbs up the steps in the center of the bleachers. Emma walks up to the top coughing into a tissue in her right hand and once at the top Emma walks over to the bleacher on the right side if your back is to the gym floor. Emma sits down on the bleacher and drop her backpack onto the footrest between the bleacher. She then leans back against the wall of the gym that the top bleacher is up against. Emma close her eyes and at the same time Mr. Armstrong walks into the gym carrying a handful of printouts and Mr. Armstrong clears his throat. The math and gym teacher walk to the center of the gym floor and turn to facing the bleachers and the double doors of the gym that are on the left and right end of the gym.

"In today class I will be telling you what you need for gym and answers any questions you have about gym and when that is done you have the rest of the hour to talk to your friends or work on homework."

Mr. Armstrong walks up to the bleachers and hand the printouts that are in his hands, which is the class syllabus to Manny who sitting at the end of the bottom bleacher on the left end if standing in front of the bleacher looking at them. Manny takes a printout and then hands the pile of printout to JT that is sitting on her left. At the same time Emma is blowing her nose into tissues. A few minutes later Emma takes a printout from Liberty who has walked over to give Emma a printout seeing that she is sitting away from the rest of the class. Once Liberty has sat back down Mr. Armstrong start to talk again.

"The first thing you need for gym class is a pair of tennis shoes with rubber sole that are only used for gym class. You will also need a pair of cotton gym short and a cotton tee shirt and one need to be blue and the other needs to be a yellowish gold color, which are the school colors. You can choose if you want the short or shirt blue or yellowish gold color and you will need them by Friday, you can sit out this week without loss points if you cannot get to a store until this weekend, but on Monday you will loss points if you have to sit out because you do not have gym clothing or shoes for gym class. Sit out of gym class is only allowed for medical reason and if you have to sit out for more then a few days you will need a doctor note. In order to pass gym class you need to take part in class and if you have to sit out for a long period of time you will need a doctor note and when you are sitting out you will do worksheets on the activity that are take place at the time you are sit out of class. In addition before each class you will change in the locker room and after class you will change back out of you gym clothing, but seeing that it is the last class of the day shower afterwards is up to you, if you want to wait until you get home that is fine or have a sport practice after school you can hold off on the shower until after practice. Do any of you have any question?"

Almost all the girls' hands go up beside for Manny and Emma, Mr. Armstrong looks around at the girls who hands are in the air. After looking at the hands for a few moments Mr. Armstrong points to Liberty.

"I just want to know if I have really bad menstrual cramps can I sit out of gym and can I set out the whole time I am on my menstrual cycle?"

"You can sit out for cramps if you need too. I will allow you to set out for your menstrual cycle once in awhile until you find a sanitary napkin or tampon that you feel comfortable wearing doing physical active and sports."

"Ok."

"Are there any more questions?"

All the girls' hand drop and no one else puts hands into the air. Mr. Armstrong goes and sits down on the bottom row of bleacher across from the students and the teenagers start talking to each other, all but Emma who has laid down on the bleacher she sitting on and closes her eyes, because of a pounding headache, being achy all over, feverish, a sore throat, a runny nose, watery eyes, a cough, nasal congestion and is still sneezing a lot. Emma tries to stay awake but a sleepy feeling takes over and she ends up fall to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the media immersion lab almost all the students are reading chapter nine of the textbook, which is about audio use in multimedia. Beside for Bethany who is reading printouts of what was covering in the class last year seeing that she went to Wasaga Beach middle school and the media immersion teacher there was using a different textbook then Degrassi Community school uses and Mr. Simpson want to make sure Bethany understand everything before she starts to read chapter nine. It takes Bethany half an hour to get through the printouts of what was covered in the first eight chapters of the textbook and then she puts the printout into her media immersion folder, then open up the textbook to chapter nine and starts to read the chapter.

The last hour of the school day seems to go bye slowly for Bethany who is worried about what Sean going to say when he finds out he is going to be a father and for Sean who keep thinking about what Bethany needs to talk to him about. When the bell for the last class of the day to end rings everyone in Mr. Simpson class grabs they backpacks, textbooks, notebooks, et cetera and then rushes out of the media immersion lab to leave school. At the same time in the gym Emma jumps up when the bell rings loudly in her ears and looks around the gym, Emma grabs her backpack and then stands up from the bleacher. Emma start walking down the bleachers and is coughing into her left elbow. When she gets to the bottom bleacher, Emma sees Sean waiting for her.

"You want Ah-choo your jacket back?"

"No you can wear it home, I have to go to your house because Bethany wants to talk to me."

"That right Ah-choo I forget."

"How are you feeling Emma?"

"Awful I just want to go home and go to bed Sean."

"Then let go."

"Ah-choo sound good to me."

Emma starts coughing and turns her head to her right away from Sean and cover her mouth with her right hand. When Emma stops coughing, Sean and Emma walk out of the gym together and to the main doors off the school. Sean open up the door on the right and hold the door open for Emma. Emma smiles at Sean and then walks outside as she is wiping her nose with a tissue. Emma start walking down the steps as Sean walks out of the school. Emma reaches Bethany first who is waiting at the bottom of the steps, when Sean reach Emma and Bethany the three of them start walking toward the Nelson's house. The normal five and half minute walk from Emma's house take fifteen minutes because Emma is walking very slowly and keep stopping to blow her nose or because she coughing so hard she is not able to walk. When Emma, Sean and Bethany get to Emma and Bethany's house, Bethany unlocks the front door because Emma is coughing into both of her hands. Bethany let Emma go inside first the Sean walks into the house. Bethany walks into the house last and closes the front door behind her. Bethany then locks the front door of the house, when she turns around Bethany see Sean waiting by the living doorway and Emma hang Sean's jean jacket to the end of the staircase railing.

"What are you going to do Emma?"

"Ah-choo I am going to go upstairs and changes then Ah-choo I have no idea what I am going to do."

"I would go into the bathroom and take your temperature and then go into your bedroom and rest."

"Ah-choo I think that a good idea Beth."

Emma start walking up the staircase and is wiping her nose with a tissue again, at the same time Bethany lead Sean into the living room and over to the red armchair. Sean sits down on the armchair and Bethany start pace around the living. Sean looks down at his feet as he waits for Bethany to say something, but does not want to rush her because it looks like Bethany is trying to find the right words to use.

Meanwhile upstairs Emma is standing out the top of the staircase coughing into her hands and is thinking what in the world do I have? Four minutes later Emma stops coughing and turn to her right and walk up to the bathroom door, but stop when she walks in the doorway because she is sneezing really hard. The wall across from the bathroom door and the far right-hand are orange. The far left-hand and wall on the left side of the door if you are standing in the bathroom door there are white subway tiles in a basket weave pattern until the end of the white bathtub and there is a brass colored round rain shower head that has a handhold shower head that come out of the center of the rain shower head that is mounted in the center of the wall and near the top of the wall on the left-hand side of the door if standing in the door. The rest of the far left-hand wall is orange. There is an ivory shower curtain on the u shaped shower curtain rail that two of the ends of mount to the wall on the left-hand side of the bathroom door and the rail also mount to the ceiling. After the bathtub on the far left-hand wall is a white toilet and over the toilet is a black storage cabinet with a shelf under, which has support leg on each side of the toilet. On the shelf is a cream-colored box of tissues and behind the black cabinet doors are boxes of tampons and bags of sanitary napkin, q-tips, cotton balls, boxes of tissues, travel packets of tissues and extra rolls of toilet paper. The brass toilet paper holder is mounted on the wall across from the bathroom door and under the bathroom window. On the far right-hand wall if standing in the bathroom door and right as you walk into the bathroom is the white oval pedestal sink on the top left hand side of the sink is a black round toothbrush hold and on the right side of the sink is a black square hand soap dispenser and there is a round brass hand towel holder that is mounted to the wall on the right side of the bathroom door and after the bathroom sink is three black shelves. The top shelf has white and black washcloth and hair towels, the second shelf has body towels and the third shelf has Emma hair supply like hair tie, hair brush, hair clips, et cetera in a basket and a basket with makeup. Under the third shelf is a black wicker hamper.

Emma stops sneezing and walks into the bathroom and over to the pedestal sink and looks into the mirror that is in the center of the white medicine cabinet that is over the sink and sees that she looks flushed, tried and has dark bags under her eyes. Emma open up the door of the medicine cabinet and pick up the white digital thermometer off of the table shelf and a probe cover and then put the probe cover onto the thermometer. Emma turns the thermometer on and then puts the thermometer into her mouth, as she sits down on the edge of the bathtub. When the thermometer beep a minute later Emma takes the thermometer out of her mouth and sees she is running a fever of a hundred and three point six degrees Fahrenheit. Emma stands up and walks over to the sink and toss the used probe cover into the small black bathroom trash that is between the sink and hamper. Then Emma put the thermometer away on the top shelf of the medicine cabinet. She starts to look at the choice of over the counter cold medicine that on the first and second shelf of the medicine cabinet and as she is looking at the cold medicine Emma start coughing and covers her mouth with her left hand. Emma starts to think about the symptom she has right now, which are a headache, achy all over, a sore throat, nasal congestion, cough, runny nose, fever, watery eyes, chills and she is exhausted too. Emma grabs the box of Tylenol cold multi-symptom night time that is for fever, headache, sore throat, nasal congestion, coughing and runny nose. She open up the box and take two pills out and then put the box of Tylenol cold multi-symptom night time back into the medicine cabinet and close the door of the medicine cabinet. Emma then pulls a white five oz paper cup out of the black cup dispenser that is mounted to the wall on the right side of the medicine cabinet, if standing in front of the sink and medicine cabinet. Emma turns on the water and fills the paper cup up. Emma puts the pills into her mouth and then she takes a drink of water.

Meanwhile downstairs in the living room Bethany is still pace around the living room and Sean is still staring at his feet. After a few more moment Sean looks up at Bethany and can tell that she is nervous and that is why she is having trouble tell him what is going on. Sean stands up from the armchair and walk over to Bethany who is by the living entryway to the kitchen and puts his hands on her shoulders. Sean then looks Bethany in her eyes and he can see tears in her eyes.

"Bethany's it is all right whatever you have to tell me I can take it."

"Sean I am pregnant with your son or daughter."

"What?"

"I am having your baby."

"But I used a condom all four time we had sex on June 29."

"There is still a two percent change of getting pregnant using a condom and one of the condom could of had a small hole in it."

"Are you a hundred percent sure that you are pregnant?"

"Yes I take four home pregnancy tests and see a doctor who did a blood and urine pregnancy tests that come back positive too and the doctor did an ultrasound the baby is due at the beginning of April."

"That mean you are nine weeks and one and half days into the pregnancy, I'm I right?"

"Yes."

"What are we going to do or what are you going to do seeing that you are the one that is pregnant?"

"I going to have the baby and raise him or her and just take it one day at a time, Christine Nelson said I can live here for as long as I need too and she will help me out."

"I will help too and I am sure that my older brother Tracker will help too. In fact Tracker going to be happy that I am giving our mom and dad the first grandchild and not him because he is not ready to be a dad. The question is now, are we ready to be parents?"

"I do not think we have a choice at his point since I am keeping the baby I have until April to get use to being someone mom. And you need to come to terms that you are going to have a son or a daughter before April."

"I guess you are right, how did your mom take the news?"

"She is not happy that I am become a teenage mom, because she wanting more for me, but at the same time she just found out she has ovarian cancer that has spread to the abdomen and there is a little outside of her abdomen, which mean she is stage four and my news made her happy that she going to be a grandmother and that she might get to see her grandson or granddaughter before the cancer takes her away."

"She not going to give up is she?"

"No she is going to fight the cancer, but the doctor is not sure if the treatment will work because the cancer already outside of her abdomen."

"Do you think I should let my brother tell our parents that I get you pregnant or should I tell them?"

"You need to tell your parents and brother about the pregnancy and we can talk more another day about how we will raise the baby and we will pay for stuff and all that. Go home and take sometime to think over what we talk about before talking to your brother and parents."

"Yeah I think that a good idea and tell Emma I hope she feels better soon."

"I will."

Sean walks over to the armchair and pick up his backpack that is set on the floor by the armchair. He then walks over to the staircase and grabs his jean jacket. Bethany walks over to the front door and unlocks the door. Bethany open up the front door for Sean who gives her a half smile and then he walks out of the Nelson's house. Bethany closes and locks the door behind him and then walks over to the staircase. Bethany walks upstairs to the second floor and a minute later step onto the landing of the second floor. Bethany walks over to the closed bedroom door of her half sisters' bedroom and knock on the door.

"Ah-choo who there?"

"Bethany can I come in?"

"I guess Ah-choo."

Bethany open up the bedroom door and then walks into the bedroom to seen Emma laying on her bed with the bedspread pulled all the way up. Bethany walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge of the bed and puts her left hand onto Emma's forehead and Emma's forehead feels like it is on fire and clammy too.

"Emma did your take your temperature?"

"Yes Ah-choo and I'm running a fever of a hundred and three point six degrees Fahrenheit and I take Tylenol cold multi-symptom night time coughing that should start to work in thirty minutes. I am so cold Bethany even after change into sweatpant and sweatshirt and get under the bedspread."

"That because your fever is so high Emma. I will go wet down a washcloth with cooler water and put it on her forehead that should help bring the fever down and warm you up some."

"Ok."

Bethany stands up and walks out of Emma's bedroom and a minute later she walks into Emma's bedroom and set a damp fold white washcloth onto Emma's forehead. Emma gives her sister a small smile and then closes her eyes.

"Thank you, my forehead already feels less clammy."

"You are welcome and Sean says that he hopes you feel better soon."

"Ah-choo how did he took the news about you having Ah-choo his baby and keep the baby, coughing."

"He siad that he would help me out, but I think that Sean is in shock. I told him to take sometime to think about what I told him and that he needs to let his brother and parents know about the pregnancy and that we could talk about it again some another day."

"Ah-choo that probably the best thing to Ah-choo do."

"You should rest now Emma."

"Ah-choo ok. Will you close my Ah-choo door on the way out."

"Sure."

Bethany walks out of Emma's bedroom and closes the bedroom door behind her and can hear Emma coughing in her bed and Bethany does not like the sound of Emma loud dry cough or how sick Emma looks. Bethany heads downstairs and into the kitchen to make a snack and work on homework. Upstairs in Emma's bedroom, Emma is blowing her nose into a tissues and hope that the Tylenol cold multi-symptom night time start to work soon then later because she feel miserable.

Meanwhile, a few streets over at the Cardinal household Gabriella is in her bedroom and is laying on her bed on her stomaching crying into the bed. Four and half year old Grace open up her sisters' bedroom door and walks into her older sisters' bedroom wearing a pair of black short and purple short sleeve shirt and her hair is in a ponytail. Grace sees Gabriella crying and walks over to her sister bed and then climbs up onto the bed on the right side if standing at the end of the bed. Grace rubs her older sister back and Gabriella turns her head to look at Grace and can see that her sister is worried about her, Gabriella tries to stop crying but can't stop crying.

"Gabby what is wrong?"

"Sniffling nothing you can help me with Grace."

"Try me maybe if you tell me what wrong I can make you happy again."

"Grace's you are too young and would not understand, I just want to be alone."

Grace gives her sister a sad look and then hop off her sister bed and runs out of the bedroom leaving the bedroom door open. Grace then runs downstairs and into the kitchen where her mom is getting Grace breathing treatment together. Grace runs past the breakfast nook that is in the corner on the right side of the hallway doorway into the kitchen and the door to the basement staircase that is on the left-hand side and under the staircase to the second floor if standing in the hallway doorway to the kitchen. Grace then run past the black French door refrigerator on the center of the far left-hand wall and the tall black pantry storage cabinet with double door on the far right-hand wall if standing in the kitchen doorway from the hallway. Grace then start to runs up to her mom who is standing behind the kitchen Island in the center of the kitchen. The base of the kitchen Island is black and has white quartz counter top and Mrs. Cardinal back is to the black base cabinets with white quartz counter top that wraps around the back walls of the house and stop right before the pantry storage cabinet on the far right-hand right, if standing in the hallway doorway to the kitchen. The black stove and oven range is inset between a break in the base cabinet in the center on the wall across from the hallway doorway to the kitchen and there is a black farm sink in the right-hand corner of the base cabinets. In addition there are black upper cabinets on each side of the stove and oven range and on each side of the farm sink and a black and white subway tile backsplash in a diagonal-offset pattern on the wall across from the hallway doorway to the kitchen and the far right-hand wall up to the pantry and the backsplash is between the upper cabinets and base cabinets and when Grace reaches her mom she starts to pull on Mrs. Cardinal black dress pants and red blouse. Mrs. Cardinal looks down at her youngest daughter and gives her a smile.

'What do you need Grace?"

"Mommy Gabby is laying on her bed crying and won't tell me what wrong because she said I would not understand."

"I already know why she crying about Grace because Gabby told me what is wrong when she got home from school. Gabby will be fine once she has a good cry and some time to herself to think about how to handle the issue with Hazel."

"Who Hazel mom and Gabby sad mom, we need to make her happy."

"Grace's we can't make her happy and Hazel is a girl in her class that is being mean to her because of having cystic fibrosis."

"Why would someone do that mom?"

"Because Hazel does not understand what cystic fibrosis is and is afraid that Gabby could give her cystic fibrosis or the infections that are causes by cystic fibrosis."

"But why would Hazel be afraid you can't catch cystic fibrosis like the flu or a cold."

"I know that, you know, Gabby knows that and so does Gabby friends, but Hazel is new to Degrassi and has not taken the time to learn about cystic fibrosis and what people that have it go through."

"I still do not understand mom."

"Some day you will understand Grace, but do not worry about it right now. I am sure that Gabby will find a way to help Hazel understand and if not Hazel and Gabby will not sit near each other in class or talk to each other. Gabby will have to learn to understand that not everyone wants to be her friend."

"But why would someone not want to be Gabby's friend, she is a good person mom."

"Yes Gabby is a good person and you are a good person too. Go watch tv for a few minutes so I can finish getting your breathing treatment together."

"Ok mommy."

Grace runs out of the kitchen and into the hallway and a minute later is sitting in front of the tv watching the smurf. Meanwhile upstairs Gabriella has got up and closed her bedroom door and she is now sitting on the double saucer chair and has started her hypertonic saline treatment using the nebulizer, so Gabriella has the mouthpiece of the nebulizer in her mouth and the nebulizer is delivering the hypertonic saline in a mist that she is breathe in. As she does the treatment she is thinking over different way to help Hazel understand and thinks the best way is to have Paige show her the Canadian cystic fibrosis foundation website that has all the information Hazel will need to understand cystic fibrosis, but doubt that the information from the website will help Hazel become her friend.

Back at the Nelson's house, Christine Nelson has just come through the front door of the house after leaving work early to come home and see how Emma is doing because she been worried about her all day. Christine has drop her purse by the staircase and is now run up the staircase and then runs up to her Emma's closed bedroom door. Christine's knock a few times but does not get an answer from Emma. Christine Nelson's open up Emma's bedroom door and see that her daughter is asleep with a washcloth on her forehead and can see that Emma nose is very red from blowing her nose all day and that her eyes are still very watery and now Emma has bags under her eyes. Christine walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge, she then takes the washcloth off Emma's forehead and set the washcloth on the nightstand. Christine puts her left hand onto Emma's forehead, which is warm to the touch and is thinking I knew that I should have made her stay home for school today. Emma opens up her eyes to see her mom in her bedroom and that her mom is feeling her forehead to check for a fever.

'Ah-choo mom what are you doing home from work so early Ah-choo, today is a busy day coughing for you because the Riverdale elder care home brings the residents into the salon to get they hair done?"

"Mary is going to close up tonight and I get Amy to come in and cover for me the rest of the day, because I was worried about you, I get a call from Mr. Simpson, Mrs. Hatzilakos and Mr. Armstrong and all three of them said that you fall asleep during home room, science and gym class and were sneezing and coughing a lot and Mr. Armstrong and Mr. Simpson said that in math call and Media immersion class you were sneezing and blowing your nose a lot and all three of them say you looked feverish too. Then Bethany called me twelve minutes ago and said you were running a fever of a hundred and three point six degrees Fahrenheit."

"Ah-choo you did not need to come home early mom I am fine and the Tylenol cold multi-symptom night time, which is for fever, headache, sore throat, nasal congestion, coughing and runny noses has starts to work and I am feeling a little Ah-choo better beside for the watery eyes."

"It feels like the washcloth on your forehead help reduce the fever some, but in a half hour I am going to retake your temperature and see if it has gone down."

"If my fever breaks doing the night can I go to school tomorrow mom?"

"No, I am keeping you home the rest of the week Emma."

"Ah-choo but it the first coughing week of school I can't use my ah-choo sick day yet."

"Emma what symptoms do you have?"

"I have a headache, achy all over, a sore throat, nasal congestion, a dry cough, runny nose, fever, watery eyes, chill and I am exhausted. I also feel like I have been Ah-choo hit by four trucks."

"And that is the reason you will not be going back to school this week Emma it sounds like you have nasty head cold and the flu at the same time and I am going to make you a doctor appointment for tomorrow."

"Yawning ok mom, I am tired can I go Ah-choo back to sleep."

"Sure."

Christine Nelson stand up from Emma bed and walks out of her daughters' bedroom closes the door behind her. Christine Nelson then head downstairs and into the living room to get the cordless phone and call the doctor office.

Author note: I know this is a long chapter, but I felt that this had to stay as one chapter and not break into two chapters. And see I am still trying to work on switches the writing style over on other fan fictions that I have up on fan forums over to the style allowed on this site it might be a while before I get to writing chapter four.


End file.
